JinSeob SongFic Collection
by Peaches Princess
Summary: Sekumpulan lagu yang menggambarkan kisah cinta Park Woojin dan Ahn Hyungseob. Tiap part beda judul dan genre. Mari kita lestarikan FF Jinseob yang langka. (Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob, slight 2park, GuanSeob) Wanna One and PD101 S2 trainees.
1. Chapter 1

**Titlle: Mengenangmu**

 **Cast: Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Takkan pernah habis airmataku_

 _Bila kuingat tentang dirimu_

 _Mungkin hanya kau yang tahu_

 _Mengapa sampai saat ini ku masih sendiri..._

 _._

Barisan manusia berpakaian hitam memenuhi kursi gereja. Dentang lonceng gereja menggema membelah langit yang menghitam. Didepan altar, terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri memandangi sebuah peti kayu. Mata sipitnya tertancap lurus kearah seseorang yang terbaring disana. Tak ada airmata yang menetes walaupun cairan bening itu sudah menghalangi pandangan matanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Disekitarnya, sepuluh orang pemuda menatapnya dengan iba.

"Woojin, jangan seperti ini…" kata pemuda berbahu lebar. Pemuda yang ia panggil Woojin itu berulang kali menghela nafas agar perasaan sesak yang membekap hatinya sedikit berkurang. Daniel, pemuda berlesung pipit itu mengusap lengan Woojin dengan iba.

"Waktuku sudah habis, _hyung_. Dia telah pergi dan aku belum membahagiakannya…" gumam Woojin lirih.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Dia sudah bahagia." kata Jisung.

"Harusnya hari ini, ditempat ini, dia menjadi milikku. Tapi pada akhirnya…" Woojin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tak ada takdir Tuhan yang menyengsarakan umatNya. Tuhan memiliki alasan untuk segala yang ada di dunia ini." ujar Minhyun. Ia tahu, ini sangat menyakitkan untuk adiknya itu. orang yang paling dicintainya pergi dengan sangat tiba-tiba dengan cara yang mengejutkan.

"Ayo, kita harus duduk. Misa kematian sebentar lagi dimulai." ajak Jaehwan sambil menggamit lengan Woojin.

"Aku masih ingin memandanginya. Aku belum sempat meminta maaf padanya, hyung." racau Woojin.

"Nanti kita melihatnya lagi. Lihatlah, pendeta sudah naik mimbar. Kita harus duduk." bujuk Sungwoon. Woojin masih bergeming sembari mengusap peti kayu itu.

"Ayo, Woojin. Nanti kita kemari lagi sebelum petinya ditutup." kata Jihoon sambil menyeret Woojin menjauh dari peti itu dibantu oleh Jinyoung. Mau tak mau, Woojin mengikuti langkah teman-temannya yang mulai duduk satu per satu.

oooOooo

 _*flashback*_

 _"Woojin…" panggil sosok manis itu. Woojin menoleh kearah sumber suara. Suara lembut Hyungseob, kekasihnya, telah mengalihkan matanya dari kaca besar dan musik menghentak yang sejak tadi ia jadikan fokus._

 _"Mengapa kau kemari, Sobie? Seharusnya kau menunggu di dorm saja." tanya Woojin._

 _"Aku sudah menunggu di dorm hampir 2 jam. Lalu Jisung hyung menyuruhku menyusulmu kemari." kata Hyungseob._

 _"Maaf. Aku sedang melatih gerakan dance untuk comeback nanti." kata Woojin. Hyungseob hanya memajukan bibir, lagi-lagi dia diduakan oleh dance. Melihat itu Woojin langsung memeluk pinggang kekasihnya._

 _"Jangan cemburu. Aku melakukan ini karena biaya menikah itu tidaklah murah, kau tahu itu kan?" Ujar Woojin. Hyungseob hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang kekasih._

 _"Kau selalu tahu cara merayuku." dengus Hyungseob. Woojin terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut hitam kekasihnya dengan gemas._

 _"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk itu? Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya." kata Woojin. Senyum dibibir Hyungseob semakin terkembang._

 _"Tunggulah beberapa bulan lagi. Setelah itu aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya" ujar Woojin._

 _*flashback end*_

oooOooo

Woojin merogoh saku jas hitamnya. Sebuah kotak merah kecil ia ambil dari sana. Ia membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah sepasang cincin yang terlihat amat manis.

"Hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Kau pergi tanpa bisa kumiliki… Kau tahu, sulit untukku percaya kalau yang di dalam peti itu adalah kau..." kata Woojin.

oooOooo

 _._

 _Adakah disana kau rindu padaku_

 _Meski kita kini ada didunia berbeda_

 _Bila masih mungkin waktu kuputar_

 _Kan kutunggu dirimu..._

 _._

*flashback*

 _"Woojin, terlihat senang sekali. Kenapa?" Tanya Hyungseob. Woojin tersenyum lebar kearah kekasihnya hingga memperlihatkan gingsulnya yang manis._

 _"Comeback-ku sukses!" Seru Woojin. Ia memeluk dan mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya tinggi-tinggi._

 _"Whoaaa, selamat Woojin! Aku senang mendengarnya" ucap Hyungseob dengan tulus._

 _"Minggu depan, aku akan membawamu kedepan altar. Kau akan menjadi milikku ditempat itu." kata Woojin._

 _"Janji?" Tanya Hyungseob._

" _Janji!" ucap Woojin sambil melingkarkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking kekasihnya._

 _*flashback end*_

oooOooo

Woojin mendekat dan berlutut didepan peti kayu kekasihnya, tangannya terulur untuk memasangkan cincin yang seharusnya melingkar di jari manis kekasihnya itu. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, membayangkan dirinya dan Hyungseob berdiri didepan altar dengan senyum yang merekah, saling mengikat janji satu sama lain. Lagi-lagi tak ada airmata yang jatuh walaupun Woojin sangat ingin menangis.

Para pelayat, termasuk member Wanna One, yang hadir begitu sedih melihat pemandangan yang menyayat hati itu. Jisung dan Daehwi bahkan sudah mengusap airmata mereka berkali-kali saat menyaksikan Woojin memandang peti kayu itu dengan pandangan kosong.

' _Dia pasti bukan Park Woojin! Park Woojin yang kami kenal adalah orang yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria, bukan yang seperti mayat hidup begini!'_ Batin member Wanna One.

Memang, saat ini keadaan Woojin sangat menyedihkan. Senyum yang biasanya diperlihatkan pada semua orang, kini lenyap begitu saja. Kebahagiaan seolah terenggut saat kekasihnya pergi.

"Petinya akan ditutup. Berilah penghormatan terakhir untuknya." kata Jihoon yang membuyarkan lamunan Woojin. Pemuda itu membantu Woojin berdiri dan mengajaknya memberikan penghormatan bersama member Wanna One yang lain. Jihoon bisa merasakan bahu Woojin yang bergetar hebat karena terus berusaha kuat sejak kemarin.

"Biar kami yang membawa petinya. _Hyung_ pegang fotonya saja." Kata Guanlin. Woojin hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa mengatakan apapun.

oooOooo

*flashback*

 _"Ada berita buruk." Jinyoung yang sejak tadi mengotak-atik ponselnya tiba-tiba mengejutkan member Wanna One yang duduk di ruang tengah bersamanya. Hanya Woojin yang tidak tampak disana karena sedang ada di ruang latihan._

 _"Ada apa Jinyoung?" Tanya Jisung._

 _"Hyungseob hyung kecelakaan dan tewas ditempat." kata Jinyoung._

 _"Apa?! Kau jangan bercanda, hyung!" Seru Daehwi. Yang lain pun tak kalah terkejut._

 _"Candaanmu ini sangat tidak lucu, brengsek! Sekali lagi kau bergurau soal kematian, aku bunuh kau!" Desis Seongwoo yang mulai gusar._

 _"Aku serius hyung. Kecelakaan itu terjadi pagi tadi di daerah Ilsan. Polisi sudah memastikan identitas dan ciri-ciri korban sebagai Hyungseob hyung." jelas Jinyoung._

 _"Aku mau lihat beritanya. Berikan ponselmu padaku." Pinta Daniel._

 _Jinyoung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Daniel, dan sedetik kemudian benda persegi berukuran 5 inchi itu tertutup oleh kepala-kepala member Wanna One yang penasaran dengan beritanya. Usai membaca berita, semua member termenung._

 _"Astaga, kasihan sekali Woojin. Minggu depan dia akan menikah tetapi sekarang Hyungseob malah meninggal dengan cara tragis seperti ini." komentar Jaehwan._

 _"Apa kita harus memberi tahu Woojin soal berita ini?" Tanya Jihoon sembari mengembalikan ponsel Jinyoung pada si empunya._

 _"Kurasa jangan dulu, hyung. Woojin hyung pasti akan sangat shock mendengar berita ini." usul Guanlin._

 _"Apa yang tidak boleh aku tahu, Guanlin?" Tiba-tiba suara Woojin mengagetkan semua member. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah hadir di dorm._

 _"Hei, kenapa kalian diam? Apa yang tidak boleh aku tahu?" Tegur Woojin yang membuat teman-temannya salah tingkah sambil sesekali melirik Jinyoung yang sedang memegang ponsel. Woojin semakin curiga dengan tingkah mereka._

 _"Kalau kalian tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan cari tahu sendiri." kata Woojin yang kemudian merampas ponsel Jinyoung dan melihat apa yang ada disana. Sialnya, Daniel lupa menutup berita kecelakaan itu. Wajah Woojin seketika memucat setelah membaca berita yang masih terpampang disana._

 _"Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin..." gumam Woojin. Ia merosot lemas ke lantai bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang mengalir deras dipipi. Daehwi memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat._

 _"Jangan bersedih sendiri. Berbagilah pada kami." ucap Daehwi. Woojin tidak bereaksi, ia hanya menangis sambil memanggil nama kekasihnya._

 _"Ia sudah pergi. Jangan tangisi dia lagi. Aku yakin dia akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini." kata Minhyun. Ia mengambil ponsel Jinyoung dari tangan Woojin sebelum pemuda itu kalap dan melempar benda itu ke dinding._

 _"Kami akan menikah. Kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Tapi kenapa semuanya hancur begini?! Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil!" Teriak Woojin. Ia mengutuk Tuhan yang menurutnya sedang bersikap kejam padanya._

 _"Ssssttt… jangan berkata begitu. Itu artinya Tuhan menyayanginya. Dia ingin Hyungseob memiliki hidup yang lebih baik." Kata Jihoon menginterupsi._

 _"Benar yang dikatakan Jihoon. Kau tidak boleh menghujat Tuhan seperti itu. Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua." Sambung Sungwoon._

 _"Dengan mengambilnya dari sisiku?! Apa itu yang Ia mau, huh?! Tuhan jahat! Dia tidak adil!" Teriak Woojin yang semakin kalut._

 _"Dengarkan aku, tidak ada rencana Tuhan yang menyakitkan. Ia telah memilihkan semua yang terbaik untukmu, termasuk jodohmu. Tuhan amatlah baik pada umatNya. Dia menyayangimu dan juga kekasihmu." Ujar Jisung sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Woojin. Ia menghapus jejak airmata yang mengalir di wajah pemuda itu dengan lembut._

 _"Ikhlaskan dia hyung… biarkan dia pergi…" kata Guanlin. Airmata Woojin semakin deras mengalir saat kenyataan pahit yang ia terima bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk semata. Satu-satunya mimpi yang Woojin merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dihatinya saat belahan jiwanya pergi._

 _*flashback end*_

oooOooo

 _._

 _Biarlah kusimpan sampai nanti aku kan ada disana_

 _Tenanglah dirimu dalam kedamaian_

 _Biarlah cintaku kau tak terlihat lagi_

 _Namun cintamu abadi..._

 _._

Woojin melangkah lebih dulu sambil memegangi foto Hyungseob. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat manis di foto itu. Senyumnya seolah memperlihatkan kebahagiaan yang amat besar. Disampingnya ada Jihoon yang memegang papan nama Hyungseob.

Dibelakang Woojin dan Jihoon, member Wanna One membawa peti jenazah dengan hati-hati. Tak ada kata dan suara yang terdengar. Hanya hembusan angin yang membelai lembut wajah tampan mereka.

Member Wanna One memasukkan peti jenazah itu ke dalam ambulance yang akan membawanya ke pemakaman. Mereka kemudian menyusul menggunakan van mereka.

oooOooo

*flashback*

 _Woojin membuka pintu kamar jenazah dengan hentakan keras. Ia bahkan mendorong dengan kasar seorang perawat laki-laki yang sedang mengurus jenazah Hyungseob. Jisung dan member Wanna One serempak membungkuk minta maaf atas sikap Woojin yang sangat tidak sopan pada perawat tersebut._

 _Woojin membelai wajah kekasihnya yang sudah terbaring kaku. Ia tidak peduli darah yeojanya menempel ditubuhnya. Pakaian yang ia kenakanpun telah terkena noda darah._

' _Kalau aku pergi, kau jangan menangisiku. Kau harus tegar dan tetap melanjutkan hidup seperti saat belum mengenalku.'_

 _Woojin teringat pesan yang dikirimkan Hyungseob dua hari sebelum tragedi yang mengerikan itu terjadi. Seolah-olah pemuda manis itu tahu kalau dia akan meninggalkan Woojin untuk selamanya. Lagi-lagi Woojin menangis, hatinya berteriak pilu memanggil nama kekasihnya._

 _"Kembalilah, Seobie... kumohon kembalilah..."_

*flashback end*

oooOooo

Peti jenazah itu mulai dimasukkan ke dalam lubang. Nyanyian misa kematian mengiringi suasana sendu itu. Woojin hanya memandang kosong saat peti kekasihnya turun semakin dalam. Bibirnya yang terlihat pucat mengggumamkan lagu misa pelan.

Setelah terkubur sempurna, satu persatu pelayat meninggalkan tempat itu. Hanya Woojin dan member Wanna One yang masih tersisa dan bertahan disana. Suasanya sunyi kembali menyapa mereka. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut pemuda-pemuda mempesona itu.

Woojin memandang gundukan tanah basah yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Pemandangan yang membuat member Wanna One sedih sekaligus iba.

"Sudah cukup kau bertahan. Tak apa bila kau ingin menangis. Jangan paksa hatimu untuk berusaha tegar." ucap Jihoon pelan. Ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya terus disiksa perasaan yang menyakitkan itu. Menangis bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk untuk mengekspresikan rasa sakit itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya tidak akan menangis." kata Woojin pelan, nyaris serupa dengan bisikan. Bahkan Woojin tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun kearah teman-temannya.

"Kami berjanji tidak akan menertawakanmu kalau kau menangis. Sudah cukup kau menahan semua itu, berbaik hatilah sedikit pada dirimu sendiri." bujuk Seongwoo.

"Kami akan menemani kau disini selama yang kau mampu." Kata Jisung.

"Aku tidak akan merengek meminta pulang. Aku akan berdiri disini menemani _hyung_ , bahkan sampai malam sekalipun." Ucap Guanlin.

"Walaupun aku benci pemakaman, tapi unuk Woojin _hyung,_ aku akan rela duduk disini semalaman." Kata Daehwi.

"Kami juga siap menemani kalau kau memutuskan untuk menginap disini." Sambung Jaehwan.

"Lihatlah, kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu selangkah pun. Tak ada salahnya untuk berbagi kesedihan dengan kami." Ujar Minhyun.

Mendengar pernyataan tulus dari teman-temannya, seketika merobohkan dinding pertahanan yang telah Woojin bangun sejak hari dimana ia tahu Hyungseob pergi untuk selamanya. Akhirnya Woojin jatuh berlutut. Semua perasaan yang sejak kemarin ditahan, tumpah begitu saja dihadapan makam kekasihnya. Maniknya membentuk aliran sungai yang mengalir dipipinya yang terlihat tirus dan pucat karena sejak berita kecelakaan itu muncul hingga detik ini, Woojin nyaris tidak tidur atau sekedar memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Woojin terlalu takut kalau mimpi buruk itu akan berlanjut dan ia tidak siap mengetahui apa yang terjadi nantinya.

"Seobie..."

Woojin terisak pelan, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup menggambarkan betapa perihnya luka itu, betapa dalamnya perasaan kehilangan itu, betapa besarnya rasa sakit itu. Pemuda itu terluka, ia terluka sangat dalam hingga mustahil rasanya untuk disembuhkan. Hati Woojin benar-benar hancur. Luka berdarah itu takkan pernah sembuh dan pulih lagi.

Desir angin yang berhembus pelan seperti menyanyikan lagu lara, seakan ikut merasakan kehilangan yang teramat pahit itu. Keesepuluh member Wanna One memeluk Woojin, sekedar untuk menenangkan dan mengalirkan sedikit kekuatan untuk pemuda itu.

"Kau masih mau disini?" Tanya Sungwoon. Woojin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Lagi-lagi keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Biarkan Hyungseob beristirahat dengan tenang." ajak Daniel setelah terdiam cukup lama. Woojin mengusap sisa airmatanya dan mencoba tersenyum, mengikhlaskan semua yang telah terjadi. Ia sengaja meninggalkan makam kekasihnya terakhir untuk memperlihatkan kalau ia sanggup menghadapi semua ini pada kekasihnya.

' _Selamat tidur, Seobie. Tunggu aku disana, sampai saat malaikat maut Tuhan akan menjemputku dan Tuhan menyandingkanku denganmu di surga nanti. Aku mencintaimu...'_

.

.

.

.

End 

**_Haiiiiiii_**

 ** _ini pertama kalinya aku publish cerita di FFn dan kali ini aku bawa kapal kesayanganku yang katanya sudah karam :")_**

 ** _JinSeob nggak karam, cuma belum ada moment mereka lagi aja habis pd101 s2 selesai. JinSeob-ku masih berkibar walaupun sekarang pendukungnya udah pada pindah kapal ke 2park, deepwink, panwink, ongniel, dll. Aku juga pendukung kapal lain, tapi JinSeob tetep dihati :")_**

 ** _Ayo yang Jinseob shipper, kita kembangkan lagi layar JinSeob kita #JinSeobTidakKaram #MenolakJinSeobKaram_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Dia**

 **Cast : PArk Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia hanya dia di duniaku_

 _Dia hanya dia di mataku_

 _Dunia terasa menghilang_

 _Tanpa ada dia dihidupku..._

 _._

Ahn Hyungseob memang berbeda dari remaja pada umumnya. Jika kebanyakan dari remaja sangat senang melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti mendaki gunung, berbelanja, mencoba hobi baru, dan lainnya, maka tidak untuk Hyungseob. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan seluruh waktu yang ia miliki dalam sehari untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di taman kota ditemani oleh buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa.

Anti-sosial, mungkin julukan itu pas untuk seorang Ahn Hyungseob. Ia tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, bahkan ketika di sekolah sekalipun. Ia lebih suka menyendiri, berada di sudut yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh orang lain. Suaranya merupakan hal yang tabu, sehingga jarang sekali orang mendengar pemuda itu berbicara. Tidak sedikit yang menganggap Hyungseob itu aneh, atau bahkan apatis, seperti penderita skizofrenia katatonik yang tidak akan berpindah tempat jika tidak ada yang mengajaknya pergi.

Tak ada yang tahu, dibalik sikap introvernya, Hyungseob merupakan remaja dengan bakat menulis yang luar biasa. Hanya saja, hasil tulisannya tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada siapapun.

Namun itulah yang menarik perhatian seorang Park Woojin. Woojin merupakan teman Hyungseob satu sekolah, tetapi keduanya tidak pernah bertemu, bahkan bertegur sapa karena Hyungseob lebih suka menyendiri. Hampir sebulan ini ia mengamati Hyungseob dari kejauhan. Setiap sore sepulang sekolah, Woojin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Hyungseob di taman kota. Berbekal buku sketsa kesayangannya, pemuda itu mengabadikan setiap gerak gerik Hyungseob lewat goresan pensilnya. Seperti stalker, tetapi Woojin pikir hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa melihat orang yang ia sukai sejak pertama kali bertemu di hari pertama sekolah.

Woojin jatuh cinta pada Hyungseob sejak pandangan pertama.

oooOooo

 _._

 _Sungguh sebuah tanya yang terindah_

 _Bagaimana dia merengkuh sadarku_

 _Tak perlu ku bermimpi yang indah_

 _Karena ada dia dihidupku..._

 _._

Woojin bersembunyi di belakang pohon maple besar yang ada di taman kota. Ia menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan setiap hari. Buku sketsa dan pensilnya telah siap sejak 10 menit yang lalu. ia tidak ingin melewatkan momen sekecil apapun.

Akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyungseob. Woojin semakin menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat oleh Hyungseob. Namun maniknya tidak pernah lepas dari pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Hyungseob selalu berada di tempat yang sama, dibawah pohon maple dengan ayunan yang menggantung di salah satu dahannya yang kokoh. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan mulai menorehkan pulpennya untuk merangkai kata menjadi sebuah tulisan yang manis. Wajahnya terlihat serius, namun bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Sesekali matanya menerawang untuk menemukan kalimat yang bagus untuk tulisannya.

Tentu saja Woojin tidak pernah melewatkan momen-momen manis tersebut. Setiap gerakan tangan, kedipan mata, bahkan senyum Hyungseob tidak luput dari torehan pensilnya. Jika kalian ingin tahu, Woojin sudah membuat puluhan sketsa Hyungseob dengan berbagai pose yang imut dan menggemaskan.

Hingga senja terukir di ufuk barat, Woojin telah menyelesaikan sketsanya, tepat saat Hyungseob akan beranjak pergi dari taman. Namun tanpa sengaja Hyungseob menjatuhkan salah satu hasil tulisannya. Woojin mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisannya.

 _A million stars up in the sky_

 _one shines brighter I can't deny_

 _A love so precious a love so true_

 _a love that comes from me to you_

 _The angels sing when you are near_

 _within your arms I have nothing to fear_

 _You always know just what to say_

 _just talking to you makes my day_

 _I love you honey with all of my heart_

 _together forever and never to part._

Woojin tersenyum membaca tulisan itu. Ia menyukai tulisan tangan Hyungseob yang amat indah layaknya seorang gadis. Terbersit dalam pikiran Woojin untuk mulai menunjukkan keberadaannya pada Hyungseob. Ia mengambil salah satu sketsa gambarnya, menyatukannya dengan tulisan tangan Hyungseob dan menempelkannya pada tali ayunan.

"Semoga besok Hyungseob melihat ini."

oooOooo

 _._

 _Kuingin dia yang sempurna_

 _Untuk diriku yang biasa_

 _Kuingin hatinya kuingin cintanya_

 _Kuingin semua yang ada pada dirinya_

 _._

Hyungseob terkejut ketika melihat puisi buatannya ditempel pada tali ayunan bersama dengan sebuah sketsa gambar dirinya. Ia melihat sekitar, tak ada satupun orang aneh yang terlihat memata-matainya.

"Siapa yang menaruh ini?"

Sebuah ide melintas di otak Hyungseob. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya dan kemudian merobeknya. Ia menempelkan kertas tersebut di bawah sketsa gambar tersebut.

"Dengan begini aku akan tahu siapa orangnya."

Hyungseob kemudian bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat biasa ia pakai untuk menulis puisi. Ia harus tahu siapa yang diam-diam menggambar dirinya.

Tak lama setelah Hyungseob bersembunyi, Woojin datang. Pemuda itu melihat tulisan dibawah sketsa yang ia buat. Senyum merekah lebar di wajah tampannya.

"Dia sudah melihatnya!" pekik Woojin senang. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah sketsa gambarnya yang lain dan memberikan tulisan singkat disana.

"Hei..."

Woojin terlompat kaget ketika melihat Hyungseob berdiri di belakangnya. Untuk sesaat ia terhipnotis oleh suara lembut pemuda yang selama ini ia ikuti diam-diam, sampai kemudian ia tersadar dan buru-buru pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu!"

Terlambat. Woojin sudah berlari pergi. Hyungseob menunduk sedih. Ia hanya ingin tahu nama pemuda yang menggambarnya. Namun ketika sudah bertemu, pemuda itu malah pergi.

"Selalu seperti ini. semua orang tidak pernah mau bersamaku walau sebentar saja." gumam Hyungseob sedih. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Tanpa Hyungseob tahu, sebenarnya Woojin hanya bersembunyi di pohon yang biasa ia pakai untuk melihat Hyungseob menulis. Alasan Woojin lari adalah karena ia belum siap bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan secara langsung pada Hyungseob kalau diam-diam ia mengagumi pemuda manis itu. Namun Woojin beruntung bisa mendengar suara lembut Hyungseob, suara yang tidak semua orang bisa mendengarnya karena Hyungseob sangat tertutup pada siapapun.

"Suaranya benar-benar indah, seindah yang punya suara. Aku jadi makin jatuh cinta pada Hyungseob." Gumam Woojin pelan.

oooOooo

 _._

 _Ku hanya manusia biasa_

 _Tuhan bantuku tuk berubah_

 _Tuk miliki dia tuk bahagiakannya_

 _Tuk menjadi seorang yang sempurna_

 _Untuk dia..._

 _._

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Hyungseob tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang menggambarnya. Bahkan setelah dicari ke seluruh taman, ia tidak menemukan emuda tersebut. Sampai kemudian Hyungseob menuliskan sebaris kalimat dan menempelkannya di tali ayunan.

' _Apa salahku sampai kau menghilang begitu saja? T_T'_

Sebenarnya Hyungseob tidak terlalu berharap bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Tetapi ia hanya ingin tahu siapa nama pemuda itu dan apa alasannya pemuda itu menggambarnya secara diam-diam.

Namun suatu sore, Hyungseob menemukan sebuah kertas menggantung pada tali kecil yang sedikit terlilit pada tali ayunan. Sebaris kalimat tertulis disana.

' _Kalau kau mau tahu apa salahmu, tunggulah sampai matahari terbenam dan tariklah tali ini.'_

Kening Hyungseob mengernyit bingung. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Pemuda misterius itu tidak terlihat dimanapun. Akhirnya Hyungseob memilih untuk menunggu hingga matahari terbenam. Ia harus tahu apa kesalahannya.

Tak terasa malam pun tiba. Matahari telah tenggelam sempurna di ufuk barat. Hyungseob mengembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kemudian menarik tali tersebut.

 _Byar!_

Hyungseob terkejut ketika puluhan lampion menyala bersamaan. Lampion itu tergantung indah di setiap dahan pohon maple tersebut. kemudian sebuah tali dengan kertas di ujungnya terjuntai di salah satu lampion.

' _Kesalahanmu adalah karena kau begitu indah. Kau memikatku dengan pesonamu. Senyumanmu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang setiap kali melihatnya._

 _Tarik talinya dan lihat kesalahanmu yang selanjutnya.'_

Hyungseob menarik tali tersebut dan terkejut saat butiran salju buatan turun perlahan. Pemuda itu tersenyum memandangi keindahan tersebut. seutas tali kembali terjuntai tepat di depan wajahnya.

' _Dan kesalahanmu yang paling fatal adalah karena kau telah membuatku JATUH CINTA PADAMU_

 _Tarik talinya dan berbaliklah'_

Hyungseob menarik tali tersebut dan segera berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemuda yang selama ini ia cari berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa sketsa gambar dimana pada gambar tersebut terlihat seseorang berlutut sambil membawa seikat bunga dihadapan seseorang yang lain.

"Hai, Hyungseob... Aku Park Woojin..."

Hyungseob tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya ia tahu nama pemuda yang menggambarnya diam-diam.

"Aku tahu kau. Kau Park Woojin dari klub vokal dan dance, kan?" tanya Hyungseob. Woojin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ternyata Hyungseob tahu tentang dirinya.

"Maaf aku melukismu diam-diam. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan secara langsung kalau aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Makanya aku diam-diam selalu mengikutimu dan melukismu." Ucap Woojin. Hyungseob tersenyum mendengar penuturan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Ada satu rahasia lagi. sebenarnya Hyungseob sudah menyukai Woojin sejak lama. Semua puisi yang ia tulis adalah untuk Woojin. Namun tulisan itu tidak pernah ia berikan kepada Woojin karena ia tahu diri, orang yang ia sukai adalah siswa yang populer dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Jadi tidak mungkin Woojin akan menyukai pemuda tertutup sepertinya.

Namun dugaannya salah besar, karena sekarang Woojin mengatakannya secara langsung tentang perasaannya. Bahkan dengan cara yang amat manis dan mengesankan.

"Aku juga sebenarnya menyukaimu, Woojin. Hanya saja aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Aku terlalu malu untuk berbicara secara langsung pada siswa populer sepertimu." Kata Hyungseob sambil menunduk.

Woojin seperti lupa cara bernafas. Ia tidak menyangka perasaannya akan berbuah manis seperti ini. Hyungseob memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Bukankah aku ini orang yang aneh?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Kau bukan aneh, tetapi kau itu berbeda. Dimataku, kau itu unik, dan karena itulah aku menyukaimu. Menjadi unik itu lebih baik daripada menjadi sempurna." Ujar Woojin, yang membuat Hyungseob tersenyum malu.

Woojin kemudian menggenggam tangan Hyungseob dengan lembut. Dua pasang manik itu bersitatap untuk beberapa saat.

"Jadi Hyungseob, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Woojin. Rona merah seketika terlihat di kedua pipi Hyungseob. Sejurus kemudian pemuda itu mengangguk.

.

 _Tidak perlu menjadi sempurna untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa dicintai. Cukup tunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya karena itulah yang membuat semua orang mencintaimu apa adanya. –Ahn Hyungseob_

.

.

.

.

FIN 

**_Makasih banget buat yang udah review. Aku seneng banget sama respon kalian semua ^^ JinSeob-ku tidak pernah karam_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Lagu Kita**

 **Cast : - Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob**

 **\- Lai Guanlin**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara riuh memenuhi gereja katedral itu. Suasana khidmat nan bahagia terasa membumbung tinggi di ruang utama. Tampak sepasang insan berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri, dihadapan seorang pendeta yang bertugas mengikat mereka menjadi suami istri. Dua insan itu saling tatap penuh cinta.

"Lai Guanlin, apakah anda bersedia menjadi suami dari Ahn Hyungseob dan menemaninya hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

Guanlin menjawab ucapan sang pendeta dengan sangat mantap. Kini pendeta itu menatap pemuda cantik disamping Guanlin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ahn Hyungseob, apakan anda bersedia menjadi istri dari Lai Guanlin dan menemaninya hingga maut memisahkan?"

Sejenak pemuda bernama Hyungseob itu menarik nafas, dan tersenyum.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Tepuk tangan meriah seketika bergema saat Guanlin mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Hyungseob, menciumnya cukup lama. Menghapus jarak yang selama ini membentang diantara mereka. Setelahnya mereka berbagi kebahagiaan dengan para tamu undangan yang hadir dengan acara melempar buket bunga yang dibawa oleh Hyungseob.

Tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari ada sosok yang berdiri di ujung ruangan, menatap pasangan pengantin itu —lebih tepatnya pada sang pemuda manis— dengan tatapan bahagia, meski sedikit terlihat guratan luka di manik bulan sabitnya.

"Selamat Hyungseobie, aku ikut berbahagia untukmu."

oooOooo

 _._

 _Meskipun aku bukan siapa-siapa_

 _Bukan yang sempurna_

 _Namun percayalah hatiku milikmu_

 _._

*Flashback*

Seorang pemuda tengah duduk di salah satu kursi kafe sambil menikmati secangkir ocha hangat. Sesekali tangannya mencoret-coretkan penanya di sebuah kertas partitur. Maniknya bergerak perlahan kala menatap layar macbook yang ada di sampingnya. Tak ada yang mengganggu kesibukannya sampai sepasang tangan seorang pemuda menutupi manik bulan sabit pemuda itu.

"Aish, ini siapa?"

Pemuda itu menggerutu sebal. Namun pemuda dibelakangnya malah terkikik geli. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si pemuda dan berbisik pelan.

"Coba tebak siapa yang menutup matamu, Woojin."

Pemuda bernama Woojin itu tersenyum. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau ini pasti kerjaan pemuda itu. Memangnya siapa lagi yang berani mengganggunya ketika bekerja selain dia.

"Turunkan tanganmu, Seobie. Aku tidak bisa bekerja kalau kau menggangguku."

Hyungseob –nama pemuda itu- tertawa pelan. Ia kemudian menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan Woojin dan duduk disana. Tas selempang yang ia bawa, ia letakkan di kursi yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kesini. Ternyata tebakanku benar kan." Kata Hyungseob.

"Aku memang selalu kesini kalau sedang menulis lirik, Seobie. Kau sudah tahu itu dari dulu." Sahut Woojin.

"Ya, terus saja kau menduakanku dengan kertas partitur dan macbook brengsekmu itu, Park Woojin."

Woojin tertawa mendengar gerutuan Hyungseob. Rupanya kekasihnya sedang cemburu. Pemuda itu memaklumi sikap pemuda itu, karena dirinya memang cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai komposer memang membuatnya selalu berkutat pada macbook, kertas partitur, dan peralatan compose lagu yang lainnya. Nyaris tak ada waktu untuk sekedar keluar dan berkencan dengan Hyungseob.

"Baiklah." Woojin mematikan macbooknya dan mengemasi semua barang-barangnya. Kemudian ia menatap Hyungseob dengan seksama. "Satu hariku ini adalah milikmu, _princess. Tell me your wish_."

Hyungseob menyunggingkan senyumnya, maniknya mengerling manja pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

" _So, are you genie?"_

" _Yup! What do you want, princess?"_

Hyungseob memiringkan kepalanya. Sejurus kemudian, senyum cerah merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Ayo ke Amusement park! Sudah lama kita tidak kesana." Ajak Hyungseob. Woojin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena sebelum sempat ia menjawab, Hyungseob sudah menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari kafe itu.

oooOooo

 _._

 _Meskipun sering ku mengecewakanmu_

 _Maafkanlah aku_

 _Janjiku kan setia padamumu_

 _Hanyalah dirimu..._

 _._

"Seobie, coba dengarkan musik baruku. Aku baru menyelesaikannya tadi pagi."

Woojin menyodorkan mp3 player lengkap dengan earphone-nya. Hyungseob segera memasang earphone berwarna perak itu ke telinga mungilnya dan memutar lagu yang dimaksud Woojin. Pada awal lagu, Hyungseob menebak ada sentuhan orkestra yang lembut namun terdengar megah. Pemuda cantik itu tampak menikmati lagu itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Woojin saat Hyungseob melepas earphone-nya.

"Hanya musik? Belum ada liriknya?" Hyungseob malah balik bertanya.

"Iya. Aku belum menemukan lirik yang pas." Sahut Woojin. "Kau mau membantuku membuat lirik?"

Hyungseob mengerjapkan matanya. Selama ini Woojin sangat jarang melibatkannya dalam proses pembuatan lagu baru. Hanya sesekali pemuda itu meminta pendapatnya tentang lagu yang telah ia buat.

"Baiklah, kalau memang kau ingin aku ikut membuat lirik. Kapan kita bisa mulai."

Woojin langsung mengeluarkan macbook dan kertas partiturnya. "Sekarang, kalau kau tidak sibuk."

Keduanya pun terlibat dalam diskusi yang seru sambil sesekali saling melempar candaan satu sama lain.

oooOooo

Keduanya saling berhadapan. Jika biasanya mereka saling melempar senyum atau sekedar tatapan mesra, tidak untuk kali ini. Suasana tampak begitu serius dan tegang. Tak terlihat senyum manis dari keduanya. Bahkan kini salah seorang diantara mereka sudah meneteskan airmata.

"Maafkan aku."

Dua kata itu menjadi pemecah kesunyian diantara keduanya. Sang pemuda manis menunduk sambil memainkan kesepuluh jari lentiknya.

"Kenapa?"

Si pemuda tampan tidak menuntut jawaban yang sempurna. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tanpa adanya kebohongan dan kepalsuan.

"Perusahaan ayah kolaps, dan beliau memintaku untuk menikah dengan putra temannya yang akan membantu keuangan perusahaannya."

Lagi-lagi tak ada suara yang tercipta. Bahkan angin pun seperti enggan berhembus disekitar mereka, yang membuat keheningan diantara mereka semakin nyata.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya, tapi aku juga tidak ada pilihan lain. Harapan ayah hanya ada padaku."

Sang pemuda manis tersenyum miris. Ia memang tidak bisa membantu banyak lantaran pekerjaannya sebagai komposer dari perusahaan kecil tidaklah besar. Percuma saja kalau memohon untuk menahan sang pemuda manis agar tetap disisinya, ia akan tetap pergi dan mengikuti permintaan ayahnya.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Pergilah, aku melepaskanmu."

Airmata sang pemuda manis kembali jatuh. Dalam hati ia ingin pemuda tampan yang ada didepannya ini memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, atau kalau perlu membawanya pergi. Namun yang terjadi adalah sang pemuda tampan malah mengikhlaskannya.

"Aku hanya ingin denganmu. Kumohon bawa aku pergi dari sini."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin banyak orang yang terluka karena hal itu. Jika aku yang mundur, setidaknya hanya aku yang terluka."

"AKU JUGA IKUT TERLUKA!"

"Justru itu, aku tidak ingin semakin banyak yang tersakiti dengan keadaan ini. Kita tidak boleh egois. Salah satu harus mengalah dan mundur, dan itu aku."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, huh?"

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak sekaya putra teman ayahmu, aku tidak bisa membantu mengembalikan kondisi finansial perusahaan ayahmu, aku kalah jauh."

"Kumohon..."

"Belajarlah mencintai calon suamimu dan lupakan aku. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita."

Pada akhirnya, jalinan cinta antara Woojin dan Hyungseob yang telah terbina selama 5 tahun harus berakhir kala Woojin melangkah pergi, meninggalkan pemuda manis yang paling ia cintai. Ia tahu, semuanya sudah selesai.

*Flashback End*

oooOooo

 _._

 _Aku milikmu, kau milikku_

 _Takkan ada yang pisahkan kita_

 _Ini lagu kita tuk selamanya_

 _Janjiku untukkmu takkan tinggalkan dirimu..._

 _Lagu ini akan menjadi saksinya_

 _Tulusnya hatiku mencintaimu..._

 _._

Acara resepsi digelar di aula utama gereja. Para tamu undangan tampak menikmati pesta sambil sesekali mereka berfoto bersama pasangan yang tengah berbahagia hari itu. Semua orang larut dalam atmosfer kebahagiaan yang sama.

Dalam suasana yang meriah itu, seorang pemuda dengan tenang berjalan mendekat ke arah pasangan pengantin. Seulas senyum yang manis terukir, masih sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sang pemuda manis tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. lain halnya dengan sang suami yang terlihat senang.

"Selamat, Hyungseob, Guanlin-ssi. Semoga Tuhan selalu melimpahkan rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan untuk kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih, Woojin-ssi. Terima kasih karena anda sudah datang ke pernikahan kami." Ucap Guanlin.

"Tentu saja. Hyungseob dan aku adalah teman baik sejak SMA. Mana mungkin aku tidak datang ke pernikahan teman baikku." Kata Woojin sambil tertawa. Guanlin juga ikut tertawa menanggapi ucapan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini. Lain halnya dengan Hyungseob, ada satu sisi dari hatinya yang berdenyut sakit kala melihat senyum Woojin yang begitu palsu dimatanya.

Woojin menatap Hyungseob dengan dalam, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memeluk pemuda manis itu. Ia harus berlajar untuk mengikhlaskan orang yang ia cintai bersanding dengan yang lain.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Seobie..."

Setelahnya pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari aula utama gereja. Ia tak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama di ruangan itu, apalagi melihat Hyungseob menangis, karenanya. Woojin tidak pernah sanggup jika harus melihat pemuda cantik itu meneteskan airmata untuknya.

"Woojin!"

Hyungseob langsung berlari keluar menyusul Woojin. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dan penuh tanya dari tamu undangan yang hadir. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah memeluk Woojin, untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun ketika sampai di depan gereja, sosok Woojin tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Hyungseob jatuh terduduk dan terisak pelan.

"Hyungseob..."

Hyungseob tahu suara itu milik siapa. Namun ia tidak ingin menyahut panggilan itu. Pemuda itu tetap menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sembap. Sosok dibelakang Hyungseob berjongkok dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Aku masih mencintainya, Guanlin. Aku masih mencintai Woojin."

Ya, sosok itu adalah Guanlin. Pemuda itu tahu segalanya, termasuk hubungan antara Woojin dan Hyungseob sebelum Hyungseob menikah dengannya. Terbersit rasa bersalah dihati pemuda tampan itu karena telah merebut pemuda yang dicintai oleh Woojin.

"Aku tahu itu. Tetapi Woojin sudah memilih untuk mundur dan pergi. Biarkan dia menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, Hyungseobie." Ujar Guanlin. Hyungseob masih terisak pelan, kedua bahunya berguncang menahan emosi.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku belum bisa mencintaimu, Guanlin." Ucap Hyungseob. Guanlin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk mencintaiku, Ahn Hyungseob."

Setelahnya Guanlin membimbing istrinya kembali memasuki aula gereja. Pesta mereka belum berakhir, dan mereka harus tetap tersenyum untuk para tamu yang hadir. Keduanya tidak menyadari kalau Woojin masih ada disana, memandang dari sudut mati nan jauh dari tempat itu. Setetes airmata pemuda tampan itu jatuh, senyum getir tersungging menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Belajarlah mencintai Guanlin, Hyungseobie. Pria itu mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku akan selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua. Selamat tinggal, Hyungseobie. Aku selalu mencintaimu selamanya."

.

.

.

.

The End

 _ **Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review ^^ Dengan kalian baca FF ini berarti kalian ikut melestarikan moment JinSeob yang semakin langka :")**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Berharap Kau Kembali (Sequel of Lagu Kita)**

 **Cast : - Park Woojin**

 **-Ahn Hyungseob**

 **\- Park Jihhon**

 **Genre : Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Saat kubuka buku yg tlah berdebu_

 _Tentang semua masa lalu di dalam hidupku_

 _Ku temukan potret dirimu kekasihku_

 _Ku terbayang semua tawa dan candamu_

 _Saat kita masih bersama jalin ikatan cinta_

 _Kini kau tak di sisiku lagi_

 _Kau telah pergi_

 _._

Hyungseob menyeret kopernya keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara Gimpo. Pemuda cantik itu baru saja turun dari pesawat usai melakukan perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan dari Taiwan ke Korea. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. Pemuda itu bergidik sambil merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan, musim dingin di Korea memang sangat dingin. Padahal ia benci dingin.

"Selamat sore, tuan Hyungseob."

"Ah, selamat sore, Paman Lee." Balas Hyungseob. Paman Lee adalah supir pribadinya sejak 10 tahun lalu. Pria berusia nyaris kepala 6 itu masih setia pada pemuda cantik itu.

"Mari saya bantu membawa kopernya, Tuan." Kata Paman Lee.

"Tidak usah. Ini tidak terlalu berat, kok." Tolah Hyungseob dengan halus. Namun Paman Lee tetap membawakan koper miliknya dan memasukkannya ke bagasi. Hyungseob hanya menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih pada pria paruh baya itu dan segera masuk ke mobil.

"Anda ingin langsung pulang atau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu, tuan?"

"Ke kafe yang ada di Hongdae sebentar. Aku ada janji dengan klienku disana."

Ya, Hyungseob adalah perancang busana yang terkenal. Hasil desainnya sudah dipakai oleh banyak orang terkenal dan selalu menjadi trendsetter. Kali ini kliennya meminta untuk dibuatkan jas untuk keperluan pernikahannya. Tentu saja Hyungseob dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Setibanya di kafe itu, Hyungseob meminta Paman Lee untuk menunggu karena ia tidak akan lama. Pemuda cantik itu langsung masuk ke kafe, menelisik sekeliling untuk mencari dimana kliennya.

"Oh, Hyungseob-sshi!"

Hyungseob menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda mungil tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Hyungseob tersenyum dan segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Jihoon-sshi. Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?"

"Tidak. aku juga baru datang."

Hyungseob mengamati penampilan Jihoon dengan seksama. Pemuda mungil itu terlihat begitu manis dengan celana jins panjang berwarna gelap, baju motif garis dengan leher tinggi dan _coat_ berwarna cokelat muda _._ Manis dan modis disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jadi kau ingin aku merancang pakaianmu seperti apa?"

Hyungseob membuka macbook-nya dan membuka galeri desainnya. Lalu ia memutar benda itu menghadap Jihoon.

"Ini beberapa rancangan lamaku. Mungkin kau tertarik dengan salah satunya atau kau ingin desainmu sendiri."

Jihoon menggeser-geser gambar desain itu dengan perlahan, mengamati satu per satu rancangan Hyungseob hingga maniknya tertuju pada satu desain yang menarik hatinya.

"Ah, aku mau seperti ini, tapi detailnya tidak usah terlalu ramai. Aku ingin yang sederhana saja. Bagaimana, anda bisa kan, Hyungseob-sshi?"

Hyungseob berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk mantap. Desainnya itu hanya perlu diubah sesuai dengan keinginan Jihoon, dan pengubahan detail itu tidaklah terlalu sulit bagi pemuda cantik itu.

"Baiklah, besok pukul 10 datanglah ke tokoku. Kita akan melakukan fitting ukuran gaunmu."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Keduanya kemudian bebincang sebentar seputar kehidupan pribadi. Ternyata Jihoon akan menikah dengan seorang produser musik sekaligus komposer. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Jihoon bekerja di profesi yang sama dengan calon suaminya.

"Ah, ternyata sudah sangat sore. Anda mau pulang bersama saya, Jihoon-sshi?" tawar Hyungseob. Jihoon menggeleng sopan.

"Aku dijemput oleh calon suamiku." Ucap Jihoon malu-malu, kedua pipinya tampak merona merah.

"Ah, romantisnya. Belum menikah saja sudah seromantis ini, apalagi kalau sudah menikah nanti." Goda Hyungseob. Jihoon hanya menunduk malu.

"Lalu pukul berapa calon suamimu datang?"

"Sebentar lagi. Katanya dia— oh, itu dia! Hei, disini!"

Hyungseob menoleh ke pintu masuk. Senyum diwajahnya luntur ketika melihat sosok pemuda tampan berjalan kearahnya dan Jihoon. Pemuda itu pun tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mendekati Jihoon dan mengecup puncak kepala pemuda manis itu singkat.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini adalah desainer yang akan merancang pakaianku nanti."

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan tak lupa memberikan senyum tipis.

"Park Woojin. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Yap! Pemuda yang menjadi calon suami Jihoon adalah Woojin, mantan kekasih Hyungseob. dalam hati Pemuda cantik itu merutuki dirinya, seharusnya ia tahu satu nama ketika Jihoon bilang calon suaminya adalah produser musik.

"Hyungseob-sshi, anda baik-baik saja?"

Suara Jihoon membuyarkan lamunan Hyungseob. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia membalas uluran tangan Woojin.

"Ahn Hyungseob. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, tuan."

Tangan itu masih sama seperti dulu. Masih terasa lembut dan hangat, khas seorang Park Woojin. Hyungseob tidak mungkin lupa dengan setiap detail yang ada pada diri pria itu, meski sudah lewat 3 tahun sekalipun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Hyungseob-sshi. Sampai bertemu besok."

Jihoon segera menggamit lengan Woojin dan mengajaknya keluar kafe, meninggalkan Hyungseob yang terdiam ditempat itu hingga beberapa waktu lamanya.

oooOooo

 _._

 _Hampa rasa karena tanpa cintamu lagi_

 _Mengapa ini harus terjadi_

 _Kini sendiri_

 _Andaikanku bisa memilikimu lagi_

 _Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi tuk kedua kali_

 _._

Hyungseob nyaris tidak fokus saat melakukan sesi fitting untuk pakaian pengantin Jihoon. Pasalnya, disana ada Woojin yang sejak tadi memandangi pemuda mungil yang ada didekatnya. Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum manis pada Jihoon, begitupun sebaliknya. Hal itu membuat satu sisi dalam hati Hyungseob berdenyut sakit.

"Yap. Sudah selesai, Jihoon-sshi." Kata Hyungseob setelah melakukan pengukuran yang terakhir. Jihoon segera mengambil mantelnya dan mengenakannya.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa melakukan fitting gaun lagi?"

"Satu minggu sebelum pernikahanmu. Akan aku usahakan sebelum itu pakaianmu sudah selesai. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu bila gaunmu sudah selesai."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Hyungseob-sshi."

Hyungseob segera menutup pintu ruangannya dan mendesah panjang. Hari ini benar- benar siksaan yang berat untuk Hyungseob. Seharian ini harus melihat Woojin tersenyum untuk orang lain, senyum yang dulu selalu pemuda itu tujukan untuknya seorang. Jujur, Hyungseob tidak rela. Ia masih mencintai Woojin.

 _Ting!_

Satu notifikasi pesan masuk di ponsel Hyungseob. Dengan malas, Pemuda cantik itu menggeser lockscreen dan membuka pesan itu. Dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Namun Hyungseob sangat hafal dengan gaya tulisan pesan itu.

' _Pukul 7 di kafe tempat kita biasa menghabiskan waktu. Aku merindukanmu, Seobie...'_

oooOooo

 _._

 _Sulit ku untuk melupakanmu karna hanyalah wajahmu_

 _Yang selalu terbayang olehku setiap waktu_

 _Meskipun kita telah terpisah_

 _Ku masih berharap kau kembali di pelukku..._

 _._

Tak ada kata yang terucap selama beberapa menit. Ramainya pengunjung kafe tak membuat dua sosok yang ada di salah satu bangku di ruangan itu membuka suara. Mereka hanya saling tatap, menelisik perubahan yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Apa kabar?"

Dua kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis si pemuda tampan menjadi pembuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Entah. Aku merasa... kosong."

Pemuda manis yang ada dihadapan pemuda tampan itu membalas.

"Kau masih cantik seperti dulu, Seobie. Tak ada berubah."

"Kau juga masih tetap pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, Woojin. Tak ada yang berbeda darimu sejak dulu."

Hyungseob dan Woojin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Atmosfer canggung begitu kentara diantara mereka. Meski tidak dipungkiri kalau keduanya saling memendam rindu yang teramat sangat satu sama lain.

"Apa kabar Guanlin?" tanya Woojin.

"Kami sudah bercerai setahun lalu. Tidak ada kecocokan diantara kami." Sahut Hyungseob seadanya. Inilah alasan mengapa ia kembali ke Korea. Rumah tangganya dengan Guanlin sudah kandas. Jadi ia tak punya alasan untuk tetap bertahan di Taiwan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan Jihoon. Sepertinya dia pemuda yang baik." Kata Hyungseob.

"Kami bertemu 2 tahun lalu, saat aku mendapat tawaran bekerja di salah satu label di Amerika. Kalau kau tahu, Jihoon itu aslinya sangat galak, cerewet dan judesnya bukan main. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat nyaman dengannya."

"Berarti kalian berjodoh. Sifatmu yang pendiam bisa diimbangi dengan Jihoon yang cerewet. Jihoon yang galak bisa kau imbangi dengan kau yang tenang dan kalem. Kalian saling melengkapi."

Woojin menyesap ocha-nya sedikit. Lalu mengorek-orek isi ranselnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah mp3 player dan earphone berwarna pink, lalu diserahkan pada Hyungseob.

"Milikmu. Dulu tertinggal di apartemenku. Aku kira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Ternyata Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk mempertemukan kita."

Hyungseob menahan tangan Woojin, ditatapnya manik bulan sabit pemuda itu dengan lekat. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat diantara jemari panjang Woojin.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Aku... aku masih mencintaimu, Woojin..."

Suara Hyungseob bergetar. Sudah lama ia memendam semua perasaannya, peraasaan yang selalu ia tujukan untuk Woojin seorang. Pemuda cantik itu menunduk, setetes airmatanya jatuh diatas punggung tangan Woojin.

"Jangan menangis, Seobie. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa melihat airmatamu jatuh. Kumohon jangan menangis." Woojin mengusap pipi Hyungseob dengan lembut. "Kau pikir aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama? Aku bahkan merasakan hal yang jauh lebih sakit dari yang kau rasakan. Tapi tidak bisa, aku sudah milik Jihoon dan kami akan menikah. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Jihoon."

"Tapi kau menyakitiku. Aku kembali ke Korea untuk mencarimu dan kau memilih pemuda lain." Sela Hyungseob.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kisah kita sudah lama berakhir. Sekarang kita harus menatap apa yang akan menjadi masa depan kita. Jangan terjebak di masa lalu." Ujar Woojin.

"Woojin, kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, hanya saja sekarang ikatan kita bukan pasangan kekasih lagi. Tapi kita tetap berteman, sampai kapanpun."

Woojin berdiri dan memeluk Hyungseob cukup lama. Setelahnya, ia mencium kening pemuda dengan lembut. Hyungseob memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu dalam dekapan Woojin.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jihoon sudah menungguku di rumah." Woojin mengenakan mantelnya dan meraih kunci mobilnya. "Oh, aku memasukkan sesuatu didalam mp3 player itu."

Setelah Woojin pergi, Hyungseob memasang earphone dan mencari lagu yang dimaksud. Ada satu file suara dengan judul _"special for my precious princess"._ Hyungseob menekan tombol pemutar suara untuk mendengarkan file tersebut.

" _Seobie... Apa kabarmu? Aku harap kau selalu bahagia bersama dengan Guanlin._

 _Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun kita berpisah. Tapi percayakah kau? Aku selalu merindukanmu. Aku selalu merindukan saat-saat kita bersama, duduk berdua menikmati setiap momen yang kita lewati. Bahkan hingga saat ini aku masih menyimpan perasaanku yang dulu padamu._

 _Jika aku bisa, aku ingin meminta satu hal kepada Tuhan. Aku ingin meminta agar kita tidak dipertemukan, agar kita tidak terlibat perasaan yang rumit ini. Karena rasanya sangat sulit untuk berpisah denganmu, aku terlalu mencintaimu. Namun aku sadar, aku tidak boleh mengharapkanmu lagi. Kau sudah menjadi milik Guanlin, dan aku tidak bisa merebutmu darinya lalu menghancurkan kebahagiaan kalian berdua._

 _Jika kau mendengar ini, maka kau akan mengerti hanya kaulah yang aku cintai. Meski kita tidak bisa bersama, tapi hanya kaulah yang menjadi pemilik seluruh hatiku. Meskipun aku jadi milik orang lain, kau adalah pemilik hati sebenarnya dari seorang Park Woojin."_

Airmata Hyungseob tak terbendung lagi. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja kafe dan menangis tertahan disana. Ia tahu, Woojin masih sangat mencintainya, semua tergambar jelas pada setiap kalimat yang ia dengar barusan. Namun sekarang semua terlambat, Woojin sudah menjadi milik orang lain, dan Hyungseob tidak akan setega itu untuk merebut pemuda itu dari sisi Jihoon. Hyungseob tahu, kisah cintanya dengan Woojin benar-benar selesai.

.

.

.

.

The End

 ** _Aku update lagi gara-gara seneng sama respon kalian yang suka sama FF ini :D Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review FF ini,, aku jadi semangat buat terus bikin FF JinSeob ini ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Tega**

 **Cast : - Park Woojin**

 **\- Ahn Hyungseob**

 **\- Park Jihoon**

 **Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Menjelang hari bahagiamu_

 _Kau tak pernah tahu aku bersedih_

 _Kau lupakan semua kenangan lalu_

 _Lalu kau campakkan begitu saja_

 _Tega..._

 _._

Hyungseob mematutkan dirinya di depan cermin, merapikan letak dasi kupu-kupunya yang terlihat tidak simetris. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sangat cocok dengan penampilannya hari ini.

"Kacanya bisa pecah kalau kau perhatikan terus, Seobie..."

Seorang pemuda tampan menginterupsi di depan pintu. Hyungseob menoleh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

"Hilangkan sifat menyebalkanmu itu. Kau sudah mau menikah, Woojin."

Woojin hanya terkekeh pelan, memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang sangat menawan. Siapapun akan terpikat dengan cara pemuda itu tersenyum atau tertawa. Bahkan senyum itu sudah menjerat seseorang untuk jatuh terlalu dalam.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Orang itu adalah Ahn Hyungseob._

.

.

.

"Belajarlah menggunakan dasi dengan benar. Masa memasang dasi begini saja tidak rapi?" Hyungseob mengomel sambil membetulkan dasi milik Woojin.

"Nanti aku akan meminta istriku untuk memasangkannya untukku." kata Woojin. Hyungseob terkekeh, Woojin memang paling pandai dalam memainkan kata-katanya.

"Ayo keluar. Semua sudah menunggu." Ajak Woojin sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyungseob. Dengan senang hati Hyungseob menerima ajakan itu.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Woojin. Hyungseob hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

oooOooo

 _._

 _Aku tahu dirimu kini telah ada yang memiliki_

 _Tapi bagaimanakah dengan diriku_

 _Tak mungkin kusanggup untuk_

 _Kehilangan dirimu..._

 _Aku tahu bukan saatnya tuk mengharap cintamu lagi_

 _Tapi bagaimanakah dengan hatiku_

 _Tak mungkin ku sanggup hidup begini_

 _Tanpa cintamu..._

 _._

Dentang lonceng gereja memecah keheningan pagi itu. Disana, sebentar lagi, akan ada sepasang insan yang akan berjanji kepada Tuhan sehidup semati. Tampak para tamu undangan telah hadir disana, ikut memeriahkan hari bahagia dua sejoli itu.

Woojin berdiri dengan gelisah di depan altar. Rasanya jantungnya seperti akan meledak dan menjadi serpihan kecil lantaran berdentum keras. Ia _nervous._ Tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan hari bahagianya rusak begitu saja.

"Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Woojin tersenyum pada sosok yang ada disampingnya. Berkali-kali ia menoleh untuk memastikan penampilannya.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat baik?" tanya Woojin.

"Kau tampan. Jangan bertingkah konyol atau acaranya berantakan."

Pintu gereja terbuka lebar, membuat Woojin mengembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika seseorang yang ia tunggu berjalan kearahnya. Bahkan senyum itu semakin lebar ketika orang itu telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau sempurna..." Woojin mengamati sosok itu dengan seksama. "...Park Jihoon."

Sosok bernama Park Jihoon itu tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari Woojin. Pipi gembilnya merona, menambah kesan menggemaskan diwajah manisnya.

Sumpah janji sebagai suami istri telah diucapkan. Kini Woojin telah resmi menikah Park Jihoon. Tepuk tangan meriah menggema ketika mereka menautkan bibir mereka, menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Diantara orang-orang yang berbahagia itu, tentu ada yang merasa terluka. Namun ia tidak bisa menampakkannya. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan hari bahagia orang yang ia cintai.

Orang itu adalah Ahn Hyungseob.

Hyungseob bahkan menghampiri Woojin dan Jihoon, tersenyum lebar selayaknya ikut menikmati hari bahagia sepasang insan itu.

"Jihoon-ssi, tolong jaga Woojin. Dia orangnya sangat ceroboh dan pelupa." Kata Hyungseob. Jihoon tertawa pelan mendengar itu.

"Pasti aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, Hyungseob-ssi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Jihoon. Hyungseob tersenyum, tentu saja ia tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan Woojin. Karena Jihoon akan menjaganya.

Hyungseob menoleh kepada Woojin. Manik hitamnya memandang pemuda tampan itu dengan seksama, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tulus.

"Kau sudah menikah. Jangan bersikap kekanakan lagi atau Jihoon akan menendang pantatmu." Kata Hyungseob.

Woojin tersenyum tipis, hatinya tersayat ketika melihat senyum Hyungseob yang mengikhlaskannya untuk menjadi milik Jihoon. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, kisah mereka sudah selesai.

"Jihoon tidak segalak kau. Jadi aku tidak perlu takut." kata Woojin. Ia pun menarik Hyungseob ke pelukannya.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Woojin setengah berbisik. Bibir Hyungseob bergetar, sekuat tenaga menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku." Kata Hyungseob. Woojin tersenyum, tangannya mengusap lembut rambut hitam pemuda itu.

"Semoga kau dan Jihoon bahagia." Ucap Hyungseob sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi dari sana. Woojin tidak menahan kepergian pemuda itu, karena ia tidak ingin lebih menyakiti hati Hyungseob.

oooOooo

 _._

 _Tak ingatkah kau dulu pernah berjanji_

 _Bahagiakan diriku selamanya_

 _Tak berartikah cinta kita yang lalu_

 _Hingga kau bersama dengan dirinya..._

 _Tega..._

 _._

Bukannya Woojin tidak mencintai Hyungseob lagi. Sejujurnya, ia masih mencintai pemuda manis itu. Namun ia juga tidak bisa mencampakkan Jihoon begitu saja. Jihoon yang membuatnya bangkit dan sukses seperti sekarang ini. Jihoon yang membuatnya mengenal kembali jatuh cinta, dan Woojin ingin membalas semua perasaan pemuda itu padanya.

.

.

.

 _Dengan menikahinya, dan menjadikan Jihoon sebagai miliknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hyungseob sudah tahu akan hal itu, karena dialah yang membantu mempersiapkan semuanya. Bahkan untuk pakaian yang dikenakan Woojin dan Jihoon, Hyungseob sendiri yang merancangnya, dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau ingat ketika kita merayakan _anniversary_ kita yang ke lima tahun?"

Hyungseob yang sedang memandang langit, mengarahkan maniknya pada Woojin yang sedang menyesap tehnya.

"Kau akan membahagiakanku, dan tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Woojin meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan memandang pemuda manis yang saat ini duduk disampingnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku melanggar janjiku padamu."

Hyungseob tersenyum, tangannya mengusap tangan kokoh milik Woojin dengan lembut, membuat Woojin merasa semakin bersalah kepada pemuda manis itu.

"Kau tidak pernah ingkar janji. Jika kau menikah dengan Jihoon, aku juga ikut bahagia. Kau juga tidak akan meninggalkanku, karena kita masih bisa berteman. Kau selalu menepati janjimu, Woojin." Ujar Hyungseob dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Namun Woojin tidak pernah tahu, kalimat Hyungseob itu hanya sebagai penghibur agar pemuda manis itu bisa merelakan orang yang ia cintai bersanding dengan orang lain. Kalimat itu hanya untuk menyamarkan perasaan sakit Hyungseob.

 _Karena Hyungseob tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar melepaskan Woojin._

.

.

.

.

The End

 ** _Aku tahu ini pendek banget. Tapi chapter ini sebagai konklusi akhir dari hubungan JinSeob di dua chapter sebelumnya :D Suka sedih gitu baca FF JinSeob yang pisahan kayak gini, tapi nggak tau kenapa aku ngerasa feelnya dapet kalo genre FF JinSeob sejenis Hurt/Comfort atau sad kayak gini :"))) efek LDR-an kali ya makanya feelnya lebih dapet hehehe_**

 ** _Btw, makasih banget buat yang udah baca dan review ini, juga yang follow dan favoritin FF ini :"))) aku nggak nyangka banyak yang baca FF abal ini weh, terhura ;")))_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir**

 **Cast : - Park Woojin**

 **\- Ahn Hyungseob**

 **-Lee Euiwoong**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu_

 _Mengajakku untuk bertahan dikala sedih_

 _Sebelumnya kuikat hatiku_

 _Hanya untuk aku seorang..._

 _._

Woojin mendribel bola basketnya dengan kesal. Kemarin ia melihat kembali kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat, bahkan ia juga mendengar makian dan benda-benda yang dilempar oleh dua orang dewasa itu tepat di depan kedua matanya. Ini sudah kali kesekian mereka bertengkar dan saling menuduh.

Ketika Woojin berumur 8 tahun, kedua orang tuanya mulai sering bertengkar. Mereka selalu mempermasalahkan hal sepele, seperti alasan sang kepala keluarga selalu pulang larut malam. Setelahnya Woojin akan bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya sambil memeluk gulingnya, menutup mata dan telinganya rapat-rapat dari suara pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Karena itulah Woojin menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin dan tertutup pada semua orang. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh kehidupannya tanpa seijinnya.

Sekarang Woojin sudah muak. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya. Pemuda itu bahkan berani membentak orang yang paling ia hormati selama ini. Tentu saja ia mendapat "hadiah" berupa tamparan di pipinya. Sedetik kemudian, Woojin memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah megah itu dan menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana untuk berteduh.

 _Dung!_

Bola berwarna oranye gelap itu memantul tinggi dan nyaris mengenai seorang pemuda manis yang sedang duduk di tepi lapangan di kompleks apartemennya. Woojin lantas berlari menghampiri pemuda itu untuk meminta maaf sekaligus mengambil bolanya.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Woojin. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Yang tadi itu bolamu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya. Apa kau terkena bolaku? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Woojin panik. Pemuda manis itu malah terkekeh.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bolamu tidak mengenaiku."

Woojin membungkuk mengambil bolanya. Namun sebelum itu, ia mengamati pemuda yang ada disampingnya. Wajahnya manis, dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar Woojin tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau baru di apartemen ini?" tanya si pemuda manis.

"Eum. Aku baru datang kemarin malam." Kata Woojin. "Kau tinggal disini?"

Si pemuda manis itu mengangguk, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Ahn Hyungseob. Kamar apartemenku nomor 203."

Woojin tertegun. Pemuda manis bernama Ahn Hyungseob itu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, padahal Woojin ada tepat disampingnya. Hal itu membuat Woojin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hyungseob.

 _Dia buta?_

"Halo... kau masih disana?"

Suara Hyungseob membuat Woojin tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia membalas uluran tangan Hyungseob sebelum pemuda itu curiga.

"Aku Park Woojin. Kamarku nomor 206." Kata Woojin. Hyungseob mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dengan gerakan lucu.

"Wah, kita tinggal di lantai yang sama!" seru Hyungseob. Woojin hanya tersenyum, namun kepalanya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang pemuda manis ini.

"Oh ya, berapa umurmu?" tanya Hyungseob.

"20 tahun, tahun ini. Kau?"

"Kita seumuran! Wah, senangnya punya tetangga yang seumuran!" lagi-lagi mata bulat Hyungseob berbinar, membuat Woojin gemas melihatnya.

"Kuharap kau mau berteman denganku, dengan keadaanku yang... yah, kau tau sendiri bagaimana." Ujar Hyungseob penuh harap. Woojin jadi tersentuh, mungkin saja Hyungseob tidak punya teman karena kekurangannya.

"Tentu. Mulai hari ini kita berteman."

Woojin bukanlah orang yang mudah menerima orang baru di kehidupannya. Namun entah mengapa ia dengan mudahnya membawa Hyungseob masuk dan mengisi lembar hidupnya yang kelam.

Bagi Woojin, Hyungseob adalah sosok yang istimewa.

oooOooo

Anggapan bahwa Hyungseob tidak memiliki teman langsung ditepis Woojin begitu saja saat ia bertemu dengan Lee Euiwoong. Dia adalah sahabat Hyungseob sejak kecil. Mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen yang sama.

Dimata Woojin, Euiwoong adalah sosok sahabat yang sangat baik. Ia tidak menganggap Hyungseob adalah orang yang lemah atau cacat. Euiwoong bahkan terlihat sering membiarkan Hyungseob melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang sederhana seperti mengelap kaca, atau membersihkan sofa.

"Kami sudah berteman sejak kami berumur 5 tahun. Waktu itu dia tetangga baru di depan rumahku. Awal pertemuan kami tidak terlalu menyenangkan, karena Hyungseob tidak sengaja merusak gambaranku dengan menumpahkan jus. Aku ingat waktu itu dia menangis meminta maaf padaku, dan aku marah kepadanya lalu mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau berteman dengannya. Namun semuanya terlupakan begitu saja dua hari kemudian dan kami mulai bersahabat."

Woojin dan Euiwoong mengobrol berdua ketika Hyungseob sedang mandi. Euiwoong menceritakan bagaimana ia dan Hyungseob bisa berteman. Woojin mendengarkan pemuda itu dengan seksama, untuk pertama kalinya ia penasaran dan menaruh perhatian pada seseorang yang baru ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Semuanya karena Ahn Hyungseob.

"Hyungseob adalah sosok yang manis. Dia begitu lembut dan penuh kasih kepada siapapun. Aku belajar banyak hal darinya. Dia sudah seperti seorang kakak untukku walaupun kami sebenarnya seumuran. Hyungseob yang mengajariku naik sepeda, menanam buah stroberi, memasak, merajut, dan banyak hal. Dia itu _multitalent_ kalau kau mau tahu itu.

Dulu ketika kami duduk di kelas 4, ada yang membully Hyungseob. Dia mengganggu Hyungseob dengan berbagai macam tingkah laku yang menyebalkan, seperti menyiram Hyungseob dengan soda, merobek PR-nya, mendorongnya hingga Hyungseob jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Aku kesal pada orang itu, tapi kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Hyungseob waktu itu, Woojin? Dia bilang, 'Kita tidak boleh membalas orang yang jahat kepada kita dengan perbuatan yang jahat juga, Ung.'. Beberapa hari kemudian anak yang membully Hyungseob mengalami kecelakaan hingga patah tulang. Kau tahu, Hyungseob datang ke rumah anak tersebut, membawakannya makanan yang dibuat oleh Hyungseob sendiri dan mendo'akannya agar cepat sembuh. Anak itu tersentuh dan berjanji tidak akan membully Hyungseob lagi, bahkan mereka berteman baik."

Euiwoong menghentikan ceritanya sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, melirik pintu kamar mandi yang belum terbuka sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Hyungseob membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mandi karena ia harus berhati-hati agar tidak terpeleset atau menjatuhkan sesuatu. Euiwoong memakluminya.

"Tetapi semua kesempurnaan Hyungseob seketika hilang ketika ia dan keluarganya kecelakaan parah lima tahun lalu, mobil yang mereka kendarai ditabrak truk yang supirnya mabuk. Ayah dan adiknya meninggal ditempat, tergencet badan mobil. Sementara ibunya meninggal ketika perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Hyungseob sendiri harus kehilangan penglihatannya karena kornea matanya rusak akibat terkena pecahan kaca mobilnya.

Setelah kejadian itu pun Hyungseob tidak berubah, ia masih menjadi sosok yang ceria dan murah senyum. Ia bahkan menenangkanku ketika aku menangisi keadaannya dengan mengatakan, 'Aku tidak apa-apa, Ung. Kau tidak perlu bersedih atau mengkhawatirkanku karena aku masih punya Tuhan yang akan menjagaku."

Woojin bahkan baru tahu kalau Hyungseob sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. Pemuda itu tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya kehidupan Hyungseob, kehilangan keluarganya, dan kemampuan melihatnya disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jangan pernah memandang Hyungseob lemah. Karena dia adalah orang yang sangat kuat, lebih kuat dari apa yang kau pikirkan saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali."

Mulai saat itulah Woojin menganggap Hyungseob adalah sosok yang benar-benar istimewa, sosok yang mampu membuatnya membuka diri pada orang lain dengan mudah.

oooOooo

 _Sekarang kau disini hilang rasanya_

 _Semua bimbang tangis kesepian..._

 _._

Ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hati Woojin ketika bersama Hyungseob. Ia tidak pernah bosan memandang wajah manis yang selalu berhias senyum itu. Bahkan Woojin merasakan desiran halus yang aneh pada hatinya saat melihat Hyungseob.

"Woojin, menurutmu apa yang menyenangkan di dunia ini?" tanya Hyungseob suatu hari, ketika ia dan Woojin sedang mengobrol di depan apartemen mereka.

"Eum... entahlah. Aku tidak terpikir sesuatu." Sahut Woojin.

"Eyy, mana mungkin! Kau pasti terpikir satu hal yang menyenangkan." sanggah Hyungseob.

"Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi definisi dari 'menyenangkan' saat orang tuaku bertengkar dan memikirkan diri mereka sendiri. Jadi aku memang tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." ujar Woojin. Hyungseob tertegun untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Menurutku, yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini adalah ketika kita bisa menjaga apa yang berharga untuk kita."

Woojin seketika menolehkan pandangannya kepada Hyungseob yang sedang memandang langit. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan pemuda manis yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Kenapa?"

Hyungseob menyunggingkan senyum sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pernah kehilangan orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini karena aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka. Untung saja Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan, Tuhan ingin aku menjaga Euiwoong, orang yang sangat berharga untukku."

Woojin terdiam, ia teringat kalau Hyungseob telah sebatang kara. Ia tidak memiliki siapapun selain Euiwoong. Sedikit menyesal ia menanyakan hal itu pada pemuda manis itu.

"Kalau boleh aku menebak, apa kau merasa sendirian di dunia ini?" tanya Hyungseob. Manik Woojin melebar, terkejut karena tebakan pemuda itu benar.

"Begitulah. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang ikut campur urusanku." Kata Woojin yang tanpa sengaja terdengar sedikit ketus. Hyungseob tersenyum kecil. Tangannya bergerak mencari tangan Woojin dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kau tidak sendiri. Ada aku yang akan berada disampingmu."

Woojin tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tersenyum dengan tulus seperti saat ini. Hyungseob telah mengubahnya.

oooOooo

 _Kau buat aku bertanya kau buat aku mencari_

 _Tentang rasa ini aku tak mengerti_

 _Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu_

 _Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku_

 _Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku..._

 _._

"Hyungseob, ayo main basket!"

Hyungseob yang kala itu sedang duduk di depan apartemennya hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ajakan Woojin.

"Kau sedang bergurau? Aku kan tidak bisa melihat." Kekeh Hyungseob.

"Tidak, aku serius. Ayo kita main basket. Aku akan mengajarimu caranya." Kata Woojin. Ia pun segera menarik Hyungseob dan mengajaknya ke lapangan basket yang ada di dekat apartemen. Hyungseob hanya mampu mengikuti Woojin sambil menggenggam erat tongkatnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Nah sekarang kau pegang bolanya, lalu berdiri disini. Aku akan mengajarimu cara _shooting_ bola ke ring."

Woojin menempatkan Hyungseob di depan ring. Kemudian ia berdiri di belakang pemuda manis itu, lalu memegang kedua tangan Hyungseob dari belakang. Untuk sesaat, ada sensasi aneh yang menggelanyar di hati Woojin saat bersentuhan dengan kulit Hyungseob yang halus.

"Angkat tanganmu setinggi ini... yak, bagus!" Woojin memberikan instruksi dengan pelan agar mudah diikuti oleh Hyungseob.

"Ikuti aba-aba dariku, oke? Satu... Dua... Tembak!"

Hyungseob melemparkan bola itu ke depan, dan... masuk! Bola berwarna oranye gelap itu masuk dengan mulus ke ring.

"Whoaaaa! Masuk!" teriak Woojin.

"Jangan berbohong. Mentang-mentang aku tidak bisa melihat." Dengus Hyungseob menyangsikan. Namun kemudian ia terkejut ketika Woojin memeluknya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, bolanya masuk! Kau hebat!" seru Woojin dengan nada riang. Manik Hyungseob berbinar riang, bibirnya tersenyum lebar, terlihat sangat manis.

"Kau mau melakukannya lagi?" tawar Woojin. Hyungseob mengangguk antusias. Woojin pun segera menempatkan Hyungseob di depan ring lagi dengan memegang bola basketnya.

"Jangan bergerak kemana-mana. Kita coba lima kali. Kalau semuanya masuk, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim." Kata Woojin. Hyungseob mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada pemuda itu.

"Janji ya?" kata Hyungseob. Yang langsung dibalas oleh Woojin.

"Aku Janji." Woojin segera berdiri di dekat ring untuk mengambil bola yang nanti dilemparkan Hyungseob.

"Ingat-ingat seberapa kau harus mengangkat tanganmu dan tembak pada hitungan ketiga." Kata Woojin dari dekat ring.

Hyungseob mengangguk mengerti. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi, mengarahkan bolanya ke ring kemudian menghitung dalam hati. Woojin terkesima ketika Hyungseob memasukkan bola pertama, bahkan hingga percobaan kelima, semua bola itu masuk dengan mulus.

"Kau luar biasa, Hyungseob! Kau bisa memasukkan semua bolanya! Kau benar-bear hebat!" seru Woojin.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, Woojin! Aku memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring!" jerit Hyungseob senang. Woojin tersenyum melihatnya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar keras saat melihat senyuman Hyungseob. Kemudian pemuda itu menyadari satu hal.

Woojin telah jatuh cinta pada Hyungseob.

oooOooo

 _Bila suatu saat kau harus pergi_

 _Jangan paksa aku tuk cari yang lebih baik_

 _Karena senyummu menyadarkanku_

 _Kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku..._

.

Woojin baru saja sampai di apartemennya ketika ia melihat apartemen Hyungseob Woojin jadi tidak enak. Ia bahkan tidak peduli karena telah menggedor pintu rumah orang yang bertanggung jawab pada apartemen itu.

"Paman, Hyungseob kemana?" tanya Woojin dengan panik.

"Lho, kau tidak tahu? Hyungseob pagi ini terbang ke Jepang. Katanya dia mendapat donor mata disana."

Jantung Woojin seperti terhempas ke tanah. Hyungseob pergi ke Jepang, dan ia tidak tahu tentang itu. Hyungseob tidak mengatakan apapun, padahal semalam mereka masih mengobrol bersama di depan apartemen, menikmati langit yang hari itu sedang cerah dan penuh bintang.

"Pukul berapa dia berangkat?" tanya Woojin.

"Satu jam yang lalu. Kata Euiwoong pesawatnya akan _take off_ pukul 10.30."

Woojin melirik arlojinya. Sekarang sudah pukul 09.50, dan waktu yang dibutuhkan ke bandara sekitar satu jam. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Woojin segera memacu motornya menuju bandara. Ia bahkan tidak peduli umpatan dan makian dari pengendara lain yang nyaris bertabrakan atau berserempetan dengannya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya bertemu dengan Hyungseob sebelum mereka berpisah. Ia harus segera menyatakan perasaannya.

Setibanya di bandara, ia berlari menuju gerbang pemeriksaan _boarding pass._ Ia melihat Euiwoong, tapi tidak melihat Hyungseob. Pemuda manis itu tidak ada dimanapun.

Euiwoong terkejut ketika melihat Woojin di bandara. Sebelumnya Hyungseob bilang kalau ia tidak memberitahu Woojin, tetapi tiba-tiba pemuda bergingsul itu sudah berdiri disini, dengan penampilan yang berantakan dan nafas yang memburu cepat.

"Mana Hyungseob?" tanya Woojin tanpa basa-basi.

"Woojin... kenapa kau—"

"Mana Hyungseob, Lee Euiwoong?!" bentak Woojin. Euiwoong sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Woojin yang tiba-tiba meninggi.

"Dia sudah masuk ke pesawat. Lima menit lagi pesawatnya _take off_." Kata Euiwoong akhirnya. Woojin segera ke gerbang keberangkatan, namun tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Euiwoong.

"Lepaskan!" desis Woojin.

"Hyungseob sudah di pesawat. Kau tidak boleh—"

"LEPASKAN AKU, LEE EUIWOONG!"

"JANGAN KEKANAKAN, PARK WOOJIN!" Euiwoong ikut menaikkan nadanya. Hanya cara inilah yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyadarkan Woojin yang kalap. "Hyungseob akan berobat ke Jepang! Seharusnya kau senang, bukan seperti ini, Park Woojin!"

Bruk!

Kedua kaki Woojin melemas, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai bandara yang dingin. Perlahan airmatanya meleleh melewati pipi dan rahangnya yang tegas.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku sama sekali?" lirih Woojin diantara isakannya. Euiwoong ikut berlutut disamping Woojin, menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Hyungseob sengaja tidak memberitahumu karena dia tidak sanggup harus berpisah denganmu. Walaupun hanya sementara, tapi ia tidak bisa harus berjauhan denganmu. Dia... dia mencintaimu." Ucap Euiwoong. Airmata Woojin semakin deras mengalir.

Euiwoong merogoh saku mantelnya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana da memberikannya pada Woojin. "Dari Hyungseob, untukmu."

Sebuah _tape recorder_ kini sudah ada dipangkuan Woojin. Pemuda itu mengusap airmatanya dan mengambil benda itu.

"Hyungseob tidak bisa menulis, makanya dia menyampaikannya apa yang tidak bisa ia katakan langsung padamu lewat ini."

Woojin segera mengajak Euiwoong ke tempat yang sedikit lebih tenang, kemudian ia menekan tombol _play_ pada _tape recorder_ itu.

" _Hai Woojin..._

 _Jika kau mendengarkan ini itu artinya aku sudah ada di pesawat menuju Jepang. Maaf sebelumnya aku tidak memberitahu apapun padamu. Karena... yah, aku pergi tidak hanya sehari atau dua hari, tapi mungkin bisa hitungan bulan, atau hitungan tahun. Entahlah..._

 _Ketika aku mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit kalau aku dapat donor di Jepang, aku sangat senang. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat lagi, aku bisa melihat indahnya dunia lagi, dan akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu. Tapi kata dokterku, aku harus tinggal selama beberapa waktu disana sampai mataku benar-benar pulih. Kau tahu, aku memikirkannya sampai aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidak tahu haruskah aku pergi ke Jepang atau aku tetap di Korea agar bisa bersama Ung dan juga kau. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, bisa saja tidak ada kesempatan yang sama jika aku menolak. Aku berbicara banyak dengan Ung, dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk pergi ke Jepang._

 _Tetapi maaf aku tidak memberitahumu. Sengaja aku lakukan karena kau bilang kau benci perpisahan dan kau benci ditinggal sendirian. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus jauh darimu dan berpisah denganmu untuk sementara waktu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu disekitarku, aku sudah terbiasa tertawa bersamamu, aku sudah terbiasa bertengkar denganmu, aku sudah terbiasa mengganggumu dan aku sudah terbiasa melakukan segalanya denganmu._

 _Woojin..._

 _Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, atau mungkin sedikit gila. Tapi setiap kali kau berada didekatku, jantungku seperti berdetak kencang, seperti ingin meledak. Tubuhku merasakan desiran aneh setiap kali melihat kau tersenyum atau menyentuhku. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Ung setelah bercerita padanya? Dia bilang, 'kau menyukainya, bodoh! Kau jatuh cinta pada Woojin!'. Apa benar yang dikatakan Ung? Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu? Tapi untuk Tuhan tidak ada yang mungkin kan?_

 _Woojin..._

 _Kalau kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, tunggulah aku. Aku berjanji akan kembali ke Korea. Kita bertemu di lapangan basket dekat apartemen, tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau mau menungguku kembali, kan? Jangan berikan hatimu kepada siapapun, apalagi kepada Ung. Aku tahu dia lebih menggemaskan dariku, tapi kau hanya boleh melihat kearahku, tidak ke yang lainnya. Oke? Sampai bertemu lagi, Woojin."_

Rekaman itu berakhir. Woojin mengusap airmatanya yang mengalir deras. Ia bertekad akan menunggu Hyungseob, walaupun sampai harus menghabiskan sisa umurnya sekalipun. Ia ingin membayar kesalahannya karena terlambat mengatakan pada Hyungseob kalau ia mencintai pemuda manis itu.

oooOooo

 _4 years later..._

Seorang pemuda memandangi lapangan basket yang telah lama ditinggalkan dengan senyum terkembang. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak datang kemari, tetapi tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari tempat itu. Bahkan bangku tua yang biasa ia duduki masih ada disana, masih kokoh berdiri.

 _Aku merindukan tempat ini..._

Ia melangkah menyusuri setiap inchi tempat tersebut, sembari memutar kenangan lama yang tiba-tiba mampir ke ingatannya. Senyumnya kembali terulas di bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_.

 _Dia apa kabar, ya?_

Pemuda itu teringat seseorang, seseorang yang pernah ia temui ditempat ini. Seseorang yang diam-diam menjadi dunianya. Seseorang yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya saat pertama kali berjumpa.

Dung!

Pemuda itu terlompat ketika sebuah bola basket mengenai kakinya. Ia membungkuk mengambil bola itu, mengamatinya untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya momen seperti ini sangat familiar.

"Oh, maaf! Apa kau terkena bolaku?"

Kalimat ini! Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap sosok yang ada didepannya. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdesir ketika matanya bertatapan dengan pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat keabuan dan gingsul yang manis di giginya.

"Jangan suka melempar bola sembarangan. Nanti bisa terkena orang lain."

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Apa kau terluka?" si pemuda gingsul itu khawatir. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya kekehan kecil.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku, Park Woojin?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Park Woojin itu terdiam, sedetik kemudian matanya membola karena terkejut.

"Ahn Hyungseob!"

Woojin menghambur memeluk Hyungseob, menyampaikan rindunya yang tidak bertepi kepada sosok manis itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenali pemuda manis itu. Hyungseob berubah, menjadi lebih manis dan menggemaskan, dengan rambut cokelat madunya yang terlihat cocok dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju.

"Astaga Tuhan! Kau berbeda! Aku nyaris saja tidak mengenalimu!" seru Woojin yang masih larut dalam euforia.

"Ingatanmu kan buruk! Jadi tidak heran kalau kau lupa padaku." Dengus Hyungseob, yang membuat Woojin terkekeh malu. Pemuda manis itu rupanya masih ingat kalo dia punya memori yang jelek dan pelupa.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Woojin.

"Baru semalam. Lalu aku kesini," Hyungseob mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Tempat ini tidak ada yang berubah."

"Karena aku yang merawatnya." Kata Woojin. Hyungseob mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau serius?" pekik Hyungseob. Woojin mengangguk kecil.

"Karena ini tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, makanya aku ingin merawatnya. Aku ingin menjaga setiap kenangan yang kita buat ditempat ini. Makanya aku datang setiap hari untuk bermain basket, sesekali membersihkannya kalau memang kotor,"Woojin menghela nafas sejenak "Aku datang setiap hari karena aku menunggumu. Aku menunggumu disini hingga petang setiap hari, setiap minggu, setiap bulan, bahkan setiap tahun."

Hyungseob tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka Woojin benar-benar menunggunya seperti yang ia inginkan di rekaman 4 tahun lalu. Ia berpikir kalau pemuda itu sudah menyerah dan melupakannya.

"Kenapa kau menungguku? 4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, Woojin. Kenapa kau mau menungguku?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Aku mau menunggumu karena aku berhutang sesuatu padamu, dan aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang." Woojin merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil, kemudian ia berlutut di depan Hyungseob. "Hasilku bekerja selama aku menunggumu kembali. Aku... aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, dan aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang."

Airmata Hyungseob meleleh di pipi. Cincin sederhana itu terlihat begitu indah karena diberikan oleh orang yang ia cintai selama ini. Ia bahagia karena perasaannya terbalaskan.

"Ahn Hyungseob, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Woojin. Hyungseob mengangguk. Woojin memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Hyungseob kemudian memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

Penantian mereka akhinya tidak sia-sia. Di lapangan basket itu mereka bertemu, dan di lapangan basket itu pula mereka berjanji untuk menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhir masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

The End

 ** _Gimana? Udah manis belum momen JinSeob kali ini? Siapa yang minta JinSeob happy ending? :D_**

 ** _Aku nggak percaya bakal ngetik chapter ini sampe 3,2k words dalam waktu dua hari. Rekor banget, biasanya satu chapter yang lebih dari 1k word ngetiknya bisa empat sampe lima hari :D efek Jinseob emang luar biasa wkwkwk_**

 ** _Btw sekalian promosi bolehlah ya? mampir ke akun wattpadku yaa,, username-nya Cassinspirit ,, aku udah bikin beberapa works disana. Jadi buat kalian yang ahgase, monbebe, ikonics, fantasy, wannable, dan siapapun yang hobi baca FF, silakan mampir ke works aku, dan kalo bisa meninggalkan jejak disana hehehe. thanks ^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Aku Bertahan**

 **Cast : - Park Woojin**

 **\- Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sedih..._

 _Ku tahu kini perasaanmu kepadaku_

 _Sedih..._

 _Saat kau tak yakin kepadaku akan cintaku_

 _._

Hyungseob berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Tangannya yang sedang memeluk kotak bekal bergetar gugup. Di dalam ruangan itu, ada seseorang yang ia cintai, sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama di depan sebuah cermin besar. Mata Hyungseob terlihat berbinar kagum pada sosok itu.

Adalah Park Woojin, orang yang telah menjadi kekasih Hyungseob sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Namun entah mengapa Woojin terlihat biasa saja, tidak seperti Hyungseob yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 10 menit untuk memandangi Woojin, akhirnya Hyungseob berinisiatif masuk ke ruangan itu. Bukan hanya Woojin yang ada di ruangan itu, tetapi ada Jinyoung, Guanlin, Samuel dan Haknyeon yang bersama pemuda itu. Hyungseob mengenal baik keempat pemuda itu karena mereka sahabat Woojin. Mereka berlima bersahabat karena menyukai bidang yang sama, yaitu _dance._ Bahkan mereka telah membawa nama mereka dan sekolah mereka menjuarai banyak kompetisi _dance._

"Woojin..."

Suara Hyungseob membuat Woojin berhenti dan menoleh. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan menyeka keringatnya yang menetes di pelipisnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku bawakan bekal untukmu. Kau pasti belum sarapan."

Hyungseob mengulurkan kotak bekal itu pada Woojin. Namun Woojin malah mengambil air mineral dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Aku mau makan siang dengan yang lain. Kau bawa lagi saja bekal itu." kata Woojin. Hyungseob menunduk, ujung bibirnya ia gigit pelan.

"Aku sengaja bangun pagi untuk membuatkanmu bekal. Kau bisa makan siang bersama teman-temanmu dengan makan ini." kata Hyungseob lirih.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan itu. Lain kali jangan lakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting." Woojin kembali menghadap cermin dan melanjutkan latihannya yang tertunda karena kedatangan Hyungseob.

Sementara itu Hyungseob menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Woojin menolak bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Woojin selalu menghindarinya.

"Biar aku saja yang memberikannya pada Woojin."

Hyungseob menoleh dan mendapati Guanlin berdiri disampingnya. Hyungseob menggeleng kecil sebagai tanda menolak.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau membuat suasana hati Woojin semakin buruk. Biar nanti aku makan bersama teman-temanku saja." tolak Hyungseob.

"Tidak baik membawa kembali sesuatu yang sudah diniatkan untuk orang lain. Woojin memang sok jual mahal, menolak bekal enak buatanmu." Kata Samuel. Hyungseob hanya tersenyum samar.

"Tolong berikan padanya." Kata Hyungseob sembari menyerahkan kotak bekalnya pada Guanlin. Guanlin hanya mengangguk seraya menerima kotak bekal itu.

"Jangan kau ambil hati ucapan Woojin barusan. Dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk." Tukas Jinyoung.

"Nanti kalau dia _mood-_ nya sudah lebih baik, dia akan kembali seperti Woojin yang sebelumnya." Sambung Hakyeon. Hyungseob hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu."

Hyungseob menoleh sekolas kepada Woojin yang sibuk berlatih _dance_. Sejenak ia mengembuskan nafas lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu, tanpa mengetahui Woojin sedang menatapnya secara tidak langsung dari cermin.

oooOooo

"Kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan, Woojin."

Woojin hanya memandang teman-temannya sambil menikmati _ramyun cup_ yang ia pesan beberapa menit lalu. Tak ada ekspresi yang jelas terpancar diwajah tampan itu, hanya ada ekspresi datar khas Park Woojin.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian." kata Woojin.

"Hyungseob itu kurang apa lagi? Dia cantik untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, lembut, ramah, perhatian, setia dan ini yang penting, dia sangat sabar padamu! Kenapa sikapmu buruk sekali padanya?" tukas Haknyeon kesal.

Woojin mendengus sinis, selalu saja Hyungseob yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya ketika mereka sedang berbincang seperti ini

"Bisakah kita membahas sesuatu yang lain? Aku bosan kalian membicarakannya terus." Kata Woojin jengah.

"Kita tidak akan berhenti membahasnya selama kau tidak mengubah sikapmu pada Hyungseob, Park!" tandas Samuel. Ia sudah muak dengan sikap sahabatnya yang begitu tak acuh pada Hyungseob.

"Kalau begitu kalian saja yang pacaran dengan Hyungseob kalau kalian memang peduli padanya." Decak Woojin yang mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Aku pasti sudah memacarinya kalau aku bisa! Tapi hati Hyungseob hanya untukmu, bodoh! Semua hatinya hanya untuk seorang Park Woojin yang brengsek yang tidak bisa menghargainya sedikitpun! Ia hanya memandang kearahmu walaupun ia tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengarahkan matamu padanya! Ia hanya tersenyum dengan sangat tulus kepadamu walaupun sudah disakiti berulang kali olehmu! Kau tahu itu, huh?!" seru Guanlin sarat akan emosi.

Woojin terdiam mendengar ucapan pemuda jangkung itu. Sebenarnya ia tahu semua itu. Semua yang dikatakan Guanlin benar adanya. Hyungseob tidak pernah mau memberikan hatinya kepada orang lain selain padanya. Banyak yang menginginkan Hyungseob menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi semuanya ditolak karena Hyungseob hanya jatuh cinta pada Park Woojin.

"Kurang sabar apalagi Hyungseob padamu, Woojin? Dia selalu bersikap baik padamu walaupun kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Dia selalu terus menjaga hatinya untukmu walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan balasan yang sama darimu. Dia tidak pernah marah walaupun kau selalu bersikap tidak acuh padanya. Kalau ada kontes orang tersabar di dunia, pasti Hyungseob sudah menjadi pemenangnya!" Kata Hakyeon. Woojin tidak menyahut, namun pikirannya sudah melayang jauh.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa menghargai Hyungseob, Woojin? Apa yang salah dari semuanya?" tanya Jinyoung dengan sabar. Ia tidak boleh ikut terpancing emosi seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Woojin menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya... ragu. Aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan Hyungseob padaku benar-benar tulus atau hanya main-main seperti yang dilakukan Chaeyeon dan Sohye padaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah Hyungseob benar-benar mencintaiku dan bukan hanya ingin memanfaatkanku saja."

"Kalau Hyungseob tidak tulus padamu, dia pasti sudah membuangmu seperti sampah. Hubungan kalian tidak akan berjalan satu tahun kalau memang Hyungseob hanya pura-pura. Tapi lihat, Park! Buka matamu dengan lebar, Hyungseob itu tulus padamu! Walaupun kau terus menyakitinya, dia tetap bertahan padamu!" sambar Samuel penuh emosi. Woojin hanya termangu mendengar ucapan teman-temannya, sampai kemudian ia disadarkan oleh tepukan pelan di bahunya oleh Jinyoung.

"Jihoon penah bercerita kepadaku kalau Hyungseob sering curhat padanya soal sikapmu sambil menangis. Hyungseob bilang dia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya sampai kau begitu tega padanya." Jinyoung kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya yang lain "Aku yakin Euiwoong, Daehwi dan Seonho juga memberitahu kalian soal ini."

Hakyeon, Samuel dan Guanlin serempak menganggukkan kepala mereka. Tidak heran Jinyoung tahu, karena kekasih mereka bersahabat satu sama lain, sama seperti mereka.

"Euiwoong bahkan sudah mengancam ingin menggantung si brengsek ini di Namsan Tower karena terus membuat Hyungseob menangis." Sindir Haknyeon.

"Daehwi sampai ikut menangis menceritakannya padaku. Dia bilang Hyungseob terlihat sangat rapuh ketika bercerita kepada mereka. Hyungseob bilang semua yang dilakukannya terasa sia-sia karena Woojin tidak pernah menganggapnya." Sambung Samuel sambil melirik Woojin yang terlihat kosong, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Seonho bahkan tidak habis pikir, kenapa Hyungseob begitu bodoh mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya ada." Imbuh Guanlin, yang membuat Woojin semakin terpuruk. Jinyoung menepuk bahu Woojin sekali lagi untuk membawa pemuda itu ke alam sadar.

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintai Hyungseob, perasaanmu masih sama seperti ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu pertama kali padanya setahun lalu. Tapi kalau kau memang tidak mencintainya, lepaskan dia. Jangan membuatnya tersakiti oleh sikapmu."

Ucapan Jinyoung yang terakhir ini membuat Woojin terdiam lama. Kalimat itu terlalu membekas dengan kuat dikepalanya.

oooOooo

 _Jalan berliku takkan membuatku_

 _Menyerah akan cinta kita_

 _Tatap mataku dan kau akan tahu_

 _Semuanya yang kurasakan_

 _._

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya bagi Jihoon, Euiwoong, Daehwi, dan Seonho menemukan Hyungseob menangis lirih di ruang musik. Tak ada suara yang keluar, namun setiap tetes airmata yang keluar dari manik bulat Hyungseob sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa sakit hatinya saat ini.

"Woojin lagi? Apalagi yang dia lakukan padamu?" terka Jihoon. Hyungseob mengusap airmatanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sekilas senyum terpancar di bibirnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau bersikap tegas pada si brengsek itu, _hyung!_ Kau jadi sering menangis karenanya." desis Seonho.

"Aku menangis bukan karena Woojin, Seonho." Kata Hyungseob serak.

"Lalu karena apa? _Liptint_ kesayanganmu habis? Atau kau lupa membawa buku PR lagi? atau kali ini alasan bodoh apalagi yang akan kau katakan kepada kami, Hyungseob?!" seru Euiwoong emosi. Hyungseob lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Woojin tidak salah. Aku yang terlalu berharap padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak salah. kumohon kalian jangan menyalahkannya terus." Pinta Hyungseob lirih.

"Jangan terus membelanya, _hyung!_ Tidakkah kau sadar kalau dia selalu menyakitimu, hah?! Jangan membuat hatimu buta karena kau mencintainya!" seru Daehwi.

"Woojin pasti punya alasan mengapa dia seperti itu, dan aku sedang berusaha untuk mencari tahu. Woojin mencintaiku, dia yang mengatakannya sendiri, dan aku percaya padanya." Kata Hyungseob. Jihoon langsung menarik sahabatnya itu ke dalam pelukannya, diikuti oleh Euiwoong, Daehwi, dan Seonho.

"Aku bersumpah Woojin akan menyesal telah menyakiti orang sebaik dirimu." Ujar Jihoon pelan. Hyungseob terkekeh diantara airmatanya yang berjatuhan. Ia bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang begitu baik padanya, yang menjadi obat saat hatinya terasa sakit karena sikap Woojin, dan ia bersyukur mereka tidak meninggalkannya seorang diri.

oooOooo

 _Aku bertahan..._

 _Karena ku yakin cintaku kepadamu_

 _Sesering kau coba tuk mematikan hatiku_

 _Takkan terjadi yang aku tahu kau hanya untukku..._

 _Aku bertahan..._

 _Ku akan tetap pada pendirianku_

 _Sekeras kau coba tuk membunuh cintaku_

 _Yang aku tahu kau hanya untukku..._

 _._

Kini Hyungseob dan Woojin berdiri berhadapan, di _rooftop_ sekolah mereka yang sepi. Tak ada kata yang terucap selama beberapa menit, yang membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih mencekam.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Woojin. Ya, Hyungseob-lah yang mengajak Woojin ke _rooftop_. Namun pemuda manis itu malah tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ahn Hyungseob..."

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Hyungseob, yang membuat Woojin sedikit tersentak.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu?"

Hyungseob menggigit bibirnya, "Aku hanya... ingin tahu, karena belakangan ini kau berubah. Kau tidak seperti Woojin yang aku kenal, Woojin yang hangat dan penuh perhatian. Aku merasa semua hal yang aku lakukan untukmu seperti sia-sia..."

Woojin menyadari ada sentakan yang menyakitkan dihatinya. Namun ia memilih untuk bergemin, ia ingin mendengarkan Hyungseob terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa, Woojin? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu? Katakan saja agar aku bisa memperbaikinya." Tanya Hyungseob lirih. Bibirnya ia gigit untuk menahan tangis. Woojin yang melihat itu menjadi merasa sangat bersalah. Ia seperti penjahat karena telah menyakiti hati Hyungseob.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Akulah yang bersalah disini, karena telah menyakitimu." Ucap Woojin. Hyungseob mendongak, menatap Woojin yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Maniknya membulat ketika Woojin tiba-tiba berlutut di depannya.

"Woojin, kenapa—"

"Kenapa kau masih mau bertahan denganku, Seobie? Aku sudah banyak menyakitimu dan membuatmu menangis. Kenapa kau tidak memilih untuk pergi dariku saja?" suara Woojin bergetar. Untuk pertama kalinya Hyungseob melihat pemuda itu begiru rapuh. Ia pun ikut berlutut dan menarik Woojin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bertahan karena aku mencintaimu. Seburuk apapun sikapmu padaku, aku tetap mencintaimu. Walaupun rasanya sakit, aku membungkus hatiku dengan mencoba untuk percaya kau akan kembali seperti Woojin yang dulu." Ujar Hyungseob lembut. Woojin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyungseob. Setelahnya ia mendaratkan ciuman di kening, kedua kelopak mata, kening dan terakhir di bibir pemuda manis itu.

"Maaf aku meragukanmu. Maaf karena aku telah membandingkanmu dengan mereka dulu. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau memang mencintaiku, dan seharusnya aku tidak meragukan perasaanku sendiri juga perasaanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Ahn Hyungseob." Ucap Woojin, yang kemudian menarik Hyungseob ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

Hyungseob bersyukur karena kepercayaannya kepada Woojin tidak pudar. Sekarang Woojin-nya telah kembali, karena selamanya Park Woojin hanya milik Ahn Hyungseob.

.

.

.

.

The End

 ** _Kangen JinSeob moment masa :(( Liat moment-nya JinSeob di pd101 seketika jadi baper, pengen mereka ada moment lagi gitu biar nggak dikira karam :(( JinSeob kan pake kapal selam, jarang muncul ke permukaan makanya belum ada moment-nya lagi. Tapi JinSeob anti karam kok :")))_**

 ** _Btw, makasih banget buat yang udah baca dan review FF ini ^^ Aku sangat menghargai apresiasi kalian buat FF ini :*_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Cinta Takkan Salah**

 **Cast : - Park Woojin**

 **-Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ku kira benar, kau kira salah_

 _Kita berbeda, kita tak sama_

 _Tak pernah searah.._

 _Kubilang iya, kau bilang tidak_

 _Selalu begitu, tak pernah setuju_

 _Tak pernah menyatu..._

 _._

Park Woojin dan Ahn Hyungseob adalah dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang. Siapapun yang mengenal mereka berdua pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika berada di tempat yang sama. Keduanya diibaratkan sebagai _Yin_ dan _Yang_ , timur dan barat, air dan minyak, kutub utara dan kutub selatan, musim panas dan musim dingin, serta berbagai perumpamaan yang bertolak belakang lainnya.

Park Woojin dan Ahn Hyungseob tidak pernah akur, keduanya selalu saja bertengkar ketika berhadapan di tempat yang sama. Hal sepele pun terkadang bisa menjadi pemicu dari pertengkaran mereka. Ditambah lagi, keduanya merupakan ketua dan wakil dari klub _dance_ sekolah mereka, yang menjadikan intensitas perdebatan mereka menjadi lebih sering.

"Lebih baik untuk perlombaan nanti kita usung tema semi-kontemporer _dance._ Disini kan ada Eunki dan Jungjung, setidaknya mereka berdua bisa mengajari kita beberapa teknik dasarnya." Usul Woojin.

"Kau pikir semi-kontemporer _dance_ itu mudah? Kenapa tidak memakai _hiphop,_ _popping, b-boying_ , atau _break dance_ yang sudah kita pelajari saja? Lebih menghemat waktu dan efisien." Sela Hyungseob. Woojin memutar bola matanya, menatap pemuda manis dengan tajam.

"Ini kompetisi nasional. Mana bisa kita pakai genre yang sudah _mainstream?_ Acara seperti ini seharusnya bisa kita pakai untuk menunjukkan ke sekolah lain kalau sekolah kita adalah yang terbaik." Kata Woojin penuh penekanan. Hyungseob berdecih geli.

"Kau terlalu ambisius. Kita bisa terlihat menonjol dengan genre yang _mainstream_ kalau gerakan _dance_ kita bagus dan diluar ekspektasi mereka. Kalau kita memakai genre yang belum pernah kita coba, justru bisa jadi bumerang untuk sekolah kita." Sahut Hyungseob.

Seperti biasa, jika Woojin dan Hyungseob berdebat, tidak ada seorang pun dari anggota klub _dance_ yang berani melerai atau memotong. Karena baik Woojin maupun Hyungseob sama-sama tidak suka diperintah ataupun diatur. Jika sudah begini, para anggota akan diam-diam keluar dari ruangan sampai keduanya tenang.

"Tidak akan jadi bumerang kalau kita latihan, Hyungseob. Makanya aku meminta Eunki dan Jungjung untuk membantu latihan kita agar berjalan mulus." Kata Woojin.

"Kenapa harus yang rumit kalau kita bisa melakukan hal yang lebih mudah? Hidupmu itu terlalu terpaku pada aturan 'harus sukses', Woojin!" dengus Hyungseob.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang bisa bersantai seenaknya. Aku ketua disini, akulah yang berhak menentukan segalanya!" tandas Woojin.

"Tapi aku wakilnya! Aku juga punya hak yang sama denganmu! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu!" seru Hyungseob yang mulai terpancing emosi.

Hyungseob dan Woojin bertatapan tajam, sebelum akhirnya Woojin mengembuskan nafasnya kasar dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan. sementara Hyungseob lebih memilih untuk menenangkan diri di ruangan sambil berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar dari perdebatan ini.

oooOooo

 _Namun ternyata, tak pernah kukira_

 _Disini kita, memulai cerita..._

 _._

Seperti pepatah orang jaman dahulu _"orang yang paling mencintaimu adalah musuh terbesarmu"_. Ketika kau sering bertengkar dengan seseorang, maka kemungkinan besar kau jatuh cinta pada orang itu sangatlah besar. Semua pertengkaran yang terjadi justru menjadi penyebab kedekatan kalian.

Itulah yang terjadi pada Woojin dan Hyungseob. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau keduanya tidak pernah dalam satu pikiran yang sama. Pasti ada saja yang membuat mereka bertengkar. Entah siapa yang memulai, pasti Woojin dan Hyungseob akan berakhir dengan adu mulut jika berhadapan untuk sesaat.

"Sudah kubilang gerakannya seperti ini. Kau tidak memperhatikanku, ya?"

Jika Woojin mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya, maka itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik bagi anggota klub _dance._ Mereka akan cenderung memilih untuk menunduk daripada membalas tatapan sang ketua.

"Gerakanmu rumit sekali! Cari yang mudah saja tapi unik kan bisa!"

Hyungseob yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa Woojin sampai menaikkan nada bicaranya. Pemuda manis itu duduk berselonjor di ruang latihan sambil mengusap peluh yang membanjiri tubuh rampingnya.

"Ini sudah gerakan yang mudah. Makanya perhatikan aku dengan baik kalau aku sedang mencontohkan. Jangan sibuk sendiri." Sindir Woojin. Hyungseob menatap Woojin dengan sinis.

"Cepat berdiri, Hyungseob. Waktu kita sudah mepet. Jangan manja begini." Kata Woojin. Hyungseob mengentakkan nafasnya dengan keras, pertanda kesal.

"Aku capek! Bisakah kau mengerti? Lihat, yang lain juga lelah! Jangan hanya karena kau ingin menang lalu kau menekan kami seperti ini!" decak Hyungseob penuh emosi.

Woojin memandang anggotanya satu persatu. Benar yang dikatakan Hyungseob, mereka terlihat lelah. Sepertinya hari ini ia terlalu menekan mereka untuk berlatih dengan keras. Padahal sejak tadi mereka sudah saling kode minta istirahat.

"Kita _break_ 30 menit. Kalian boleh keluar." Kata Woojin, yang langsung disambut antusias oleh anggotanya.

Setelah semua orang keluar, Woojin mendekati Hyungseob yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Pemuda itu duduk disamping Hyungseob dan menarik pemuda manis itu agar bersandar padanya.

"Tidak usah dekat-dekat! Aku marah padamu!"

Hyungseob mendorong Woojin agar menjauh. Namun bukan Woojin namanya kalau menurut begitu saja. Ia tetap memaksa Hyungseob agar bersandar padanya. Hyungseob akhirnya menyerah, ia merelakan kepalanya menempel di dada bidang Woojin.

"Maaf aku terlalu keras padamu." Kata Woojin.

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu!" sahut Hyungseob ketus. Woojin tersenyum, tangannya membelai pipi Hyungseob dengan lembut.

"Kau lelah? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku tidak perlu sampai memarahimu kalau kau mengatakan padaku, sayang." Kata Woojin dengan lembut.

Tunggu, apa Woojin barusan memanggil Hyungseob dengan sebutan "sayang"? Ya, kalian sedang salah membaca, Woojin memang memanggil Hyungseob dengan sebutan itu. Ah, sepertinya belum dijelaskan kalau hubungan Woojin dan Hyungseob bukan hanya sebatas ketua dan wakil ketua klub _dance,_ tetapi mereka adalah _**sepasang kekasih.**_ Tidak usah terkejut, memang itu kenyataan yang ada.

"Seharusnya tanpa aku beritahu kau sudah tahu sendiri, bodoh! Ketua macam apa yang tidak memperhatikan anggotanya?" omel Hyungseob sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Woojin terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah pemuda manis itu.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku terlalu bersemangat, sampai tidak memperhatikan kau dan anak-anak. Maafkan aku." Kata Woojin.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa yang menjadi pihak yang mengalah diantara kedua orang tersebut, jawabannya adalah Woojin. Walaupun terlihat keras, namun Woojin selalu menjadi pihak pertama yang mengucapkan kata maaf pada Hyungseob. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja Woojin berpikir kalau tidak ada yang mau mengalah, masalah diantara mereka tidak akan selesai. Woojin hanya tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan dengan bersikap keras kepada Hyungseob karena keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan memiliki ego yang tinggi, sehingga salah satu harus ada yang mengalah dan menurunkan egonya, dan orang itu adalah Woojin.

"Jangan cemberut terus. Nanti aku bisa khilaf lihat kau cemberut begitu." Kata Woojin. Hyungseob mendelik sebal seraya mencubit pinggang pemuda yang ada disampingnya.

"Dasar mesum! Mati saja sana kau!" desis Hyungseob. Woojin tertawa, kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepala Hyungseob dengan lembut.

"Pulang latihan kita jalan-jalan sebentar, yuk! Sudah lama kita tidak _quality time_ berdua." Ajak Woojin.

"Malas. Capek~" rengek Hyungseob manja, yang membuat Woojin mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak kelepasan mencium Hyungseob di ruang latihan.

"Kalau aku belikan _bubble tea_ , apa masih capek?" rayu Woojin. Mata Hyungseob langsung berbinar mendengar tawaran itu. Sudah lama ia tidak minum minuman favoritnya bersama Woojin.

"Mau yang coklat~"

"Oke. Aku akan membelikan yang coklat untukmu."

Lihatlah efek dari pertengkaran Woojin dan Hyungseob. Keduanya kini bahkan sudah merencanakan tempat mana saja yang akan mereka datangi setelah latihan berakhir. Berawal dari perdebatan sengit, keduanya pun akhirnya saling jatuh cinta.

oooOooo

 _Perbedaan jadi tidak berarti_

 _Karena hati telah memilih_

 _Dimataku kita berdua satu_

 _Apapun yang menngganggu_

 _Cinta takkan salah..._

 _._

Terkadang banyak hal yang membuat teman-teman Woojin dan Hyungseob heran, bagaimana dua orang yang hobinya berdebat dan bertengkar bisa saling jatuh cinta seperti itu. Padahal jika menilik lagi dari kebiasaan mereka, secara otomatis dua orang itu tidaklah cocok satu sama lain.

"Kalian kok bisa-bisanya berpacaran sih?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Daehwi ini sudah sering di dengar oleh Hyungseob, mungkin ratusan atau ribuan kali. Jadi pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga jatuh cinta. Mana bisa memilih mau dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta?" ujar Hyungseob.

"Tapi kau dan Woojin itu seperti dua kutub yang berlawanan. Bertemu sebentar saja pasti sudah bertengkar." Tukas Seonho.

"Jihoon dan Jinyoung juga begitu. Kenapa hubunganku dan Woojin terlihat sangat aneh dimata kalian?" gumam Hyungseob.

"Karena kau dan Woojin memang terkenal sebagai _rival,_ apalagi di klub _dance._ Kalau Jihoon dan Jinyoung itu beda perkara lagi. Jihoon kan memang galak, tapi Jinyoungnya cuek." Kata Euiwoong, yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan kacang oleh Jihoon. Hyungseob tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sekarang aku tanya ke Jihoon, kenapa kau bisa jadian sama Jinyoung yang cuek?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Ya mana aku tahu. Namanya juga jatuh cinta. Cinta kan tidak butuh alasan kenapa kita bisa suka dengan orang itu." tukas Jihoon.

"Tepat!" Hyungseob menjentikkan jarinya. "Itulah kenapa aku berpacaran dengan Woojin. Karena mau sejauh apapun aku menghindar, jika Woojin memang jodohku, aku akan tetap bersamanya. Cinta tidak perlu alasan apapun untuk itu. Jika kita tulus, pertengkaran sebesar apapun pasti bukan halangan."

Ditempat lain, Woojin juga mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dari teman-temannya perihal mengapa ia dan Hyungseob bisa berpacaran.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau dan Hyungseob yang bertolak belakang bisa berpacaran."

Woojin menanggapi ucapan Samuel dengan senyum sambil menyesap sodanya. Ia sudah bosan menendengar pertanyaan ini dari teman-temannya.

"Kau pernah mendengar kalimat _'dua kutub yang berbeda, jika didekatkan maka akan tarik-menarik'?_ itulah aku dan Hyungseob. Karena kita berbeda, makanya kita cocok." Kata Woojin kalem.

"Teori dari mana yang menyebutkan kalau berbeda itu cocok?" dengus Guanlin, yang membuat Woojin tertawa.

"Sederhana saja. Haknyeon, kenapa kau dan Euiwoong bisa berpacaran, padahal kalian itu jarang satu pendapat ketika di klub pecinta alam?" tanya Woojin pada Haknyeon.

"Ya karena kami saling menyukai. Siapa yang bisa memilih kita mau jatuh cinta dengan siapa?" tukas Hyungseob.

"Nah, itulah jawabannya. Kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan menjatuhkan hati kita. Begitupun untukku dan Hyungseob." Kata Woojin.

"Tapi orang-orang tahunya kau dan Hyungseob itu selalu bertengkar, tidak pernah bisa akur dan tidak pernah sependapat. Itu kan aneh." Gumam Jinyoung. Woojin menepuk bahu pemuda berkepala kecil itu pelan.

" _Bro,_ yang namanya bertengkar dalam hubungan itu wajar, seperti kau dan Jihoon. Kalian sering berdebat, kan? Begitu juga aku dan Hyungseob. Ada banyak alasan mengapa aku dan Hyungseob itu tidak cocok, tapi lebih banyak alasan yang membuat kami terlihat cocok. Hyungseob itu ceroboh, sedangkan aku teliti. Aku itu temperamen, sedangkan Hyungseob itu defensif. _See,_ banyak sekali alasan mengapa aku dan Hyungseob itu bisa berpacaran. Karena ketika hati telah memilih, perbedaan apapun pasti bisa dilalui. Karena perbedaan ada untuk dilengkapi, bukan dihindari." Ujar Woojin panjang lebar yang membuat keempat temannya mendapat jawaban yang tidak pernah dibeberkan oleh Woojin dan Hyungseob kepada semua orang.

Ya, sebesar apapun perbedaan yang ada, ketika Tuhan telah menjatuhkan hati kita pada orang tersebut, maka tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menolak. Begitu juga dengan Woojin dan Hyungseob, sesering apapun mereka bertengkar dan berdebat, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka telah memilih untuk membiarkan hati mereka saling dimiliki satu sama lain untuk saling melengkapi perbedaan diantara mereka. Karena cinta itu akan lebih indah jika kita bisa menyempurnakan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

The End

 _ **Hiyaaaaaattt kemaren kan udah galau-galauan walaupun akhirnya happy ending, sekarang momen Jinseob yang manis dengan sentuhan bumbu-bumbu drama berantem hehehe. Tenang, aku nggak sejahat itu buat bikin Jinseob sedi mulu. Udah cukup mereka jarang timbul gara-gara mereka pakenya kapal selam, jangan tambah-tambahin penderitaan para pendukung kapal ini dengan sesuatu yang sad :")))**_

 _ **Big Thanks buat kalian yang terus support FF ini. U R da real MVP reader-nim ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : OneKiss**

 **Cast : - Park Woojin**

 **\- Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When your mind closes its eyes_

 _And tears are coming to talk to you_

 _Sorrow is no longer yours_

 _So now, hold your hand tightly_

 _._

Woojin melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumah sakit dengan riang, dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku _snelli_ yang ia kenakan. Sesekali ia menyapa perawat atau pengunjung yang sedang menjenguk keluarga mereka. Semua orang mengenalnya, Park Woojin si dokter muda yang ramah dan cerdas. Wajar bila banyak yang menyapanya, atau sekedar tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Berbelok ke koridor kecil, Woojin berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna biru langit, satu-satunya ruangan yang memiliki warna mencolok. Ia mengintip sebentar, sebelum memutar kenop pintu dan masuk. Disana ada sesosok manis yang sedang menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong bersama seorang perawat yang akan membasuh tubuhnya. Si perawat yang menyadari kehadiran Woojin sontak membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyum manis dan anggukan kecil oleh Woojin.

"Suster, biar saya saja yang melakukannya." Kata Woojin. Perawat itu langsung mengulurkan handuk kecil yang belum sempat ia celupkan ke baskom yang berisi air hangat kepada Woojin.

"Anda sudah selesai bertugas, dokter Park?"

"Belum. Tetapi anda tahu saya biasa kesini sebelum lanjut bertugas." Woojin mencelupkan handuk kecil itu dan memerasnya sedikit. "Sudah ada perubahan?"

"Belum. Dia masih saja seperti itu."

Woojin hanya mengangguk kecil. "Anda boleh kembali melanjutkan tugasmu yang lain."

Si perawat segera undur diri dari ruangan itu. Woojin kemudian menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat pada si pemuda manis, yang sejak tadi tidak terusik dengan kehadirannya.

"Selamat pagi, Hyungseob. Apa semalam kau tidur nyenyak?"

Selalu kalimat itu yang diucapkan Woojin ketika menggunjungi si pemuda manis bernama Ahn Hyungseob. Meski tidak pernah mendapat balasan, Woojin selalu menyapa Hyungseob dengan hangat.

"Aku bersihkan tubuhmu dulu, ya."

Woojin mulai mengusap wajah Hyungseob dengan lembut, kemudian kedua kaki dan tangannya. Sesekali ia memandangi sosok manis dengan manik bundar itu sambil tersenyum. Sementara Hyungseob sama sekali tidak peduli. Bagi pemuda manis itu, jendela lebih menarik daripada Woojin.

Setelah selesai, Woojin mengambil handuk kering dan mengeringkan tubuh Hyungseob. Kemudian ia mengambil sisir dari laci nakas dan merapikan surai hitam si manis. Lagi-lagi ditanggapi dengan apatis oleh Hyungseob.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang kau sudah cantik."

Woojin tersenyum puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Ia kemudian merogoh saku _snelli_ -nya dan mengeluarkan sebatang coklat.

"Kesukaanmu. Mau kubukakan?" tanya Woojin. Ia segera membuka bungkus coklat itu dan memotong kecil jajanan manis itu.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaaang~" Woojin mengarahkan potongan coklat itu ke mulut Hyungseob. Meski tidak bersuara, Hyungseob membuka mulutnya sedikit dan memakan coklat itu. Woojin tersenyum, ia terus menyuapi Hyungseob hingga coklat yang ia pegang tersisa setengah. Hyungseob mulai menolak coklat itu.

"Sudah kenyang, ya?" Woojin melipat bungkus coklat itu dan menaruhnya diatas nakas. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Hyungseob. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh kurus itu dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hyungseob, menikmati aroma manis nan lembut yang menguar disana.

"Sedang lihat apa?" tanya Woojin. Tak ada sahutan, sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun Woojin tidak peduli.

"Wah, kau sedang lihat bunga-bunga mekar, ya? Kelihatan bagus dari sini." Kata Woojin. Ia mengusap pipi Hyungseob dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba, pipi tirus itu basah. Manik bundar itu mendadak mengeluarkan kristal bening yang disusul isakan lirih terdengar dari bibir tipis Hyungseob. Woojin menyadarinya, ia pun segera mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepala Hyungseob di dada bidangnya.

"Shh... jangan menangis. Disini kau aman bersamaku." Bisik Woojin menenangkan. Perlahan, tangisan lirih itu berhenti. Hyungseob memejamkan matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian nafasnya berhembus teratur.

Woojin merebahkan Hyungseob di ranjang dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. Setelahnya ia mengecup kening pemuda manis itu cukup lama.

"Cepatlah sembuh, sayangku. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Woojin dengan lembut.

oooOooo

 _Lean on my without saying anything_

 _And softly close your eyes_

 _Your little breathe itself makes you precious_

 _You are the one who's giving happiness to me_

 _._

Alasan utama Woojin pindah tugas ke rumah sakit jiwa adalah Hyungseob. Dokter muda yang sebelumnya bekerja di rumah sakit umum itu memilih untuk berada di tempat yang dihindari sebagian orang karena sosok tersayangnya berada disana. Sosok itu adalah Ahn Hyungseob.

Dulu, Hyungseob sama seperti pemuda pada umumnya. Dia aktif, ceria, dan supel kepada siapapun. Hingga pada suatu malam, Woojin tidak bisa menjemput Hyungseob di tempat kerjanya karena masih bertugas di rumah sakit. Hyungseob memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian dan akan mengabari kekasihnya kalau ia sudah sampai di apartemen.

Tetapi ternyata itu adalah awal dari mimpi buruk Hyungseob. Ketika ia sedang berjalan pulang, ia dicegat sekelompok orang mabuk. Hyungseob sudah berusaha untuk kabur, tetapi orang-orang itu berhasil menangkapnya dan menyeretnya disebuah gang sempit yang sepi.

Hyungseob menangis, memohon agar mereka tidak menyakitinya. Tetapi kemudian ia dibaringkan dengan paksa di jalanan dan mereka menyetubuhi Hyungseob secara bergantian. Hyungseob diperkosa, bahkan dianiaya oleh orang-orang mabuk itu dan ditinggalkan begitu saja dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Setelahnya Hyungseob mengalami trauma yang mendalam. _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ atau Gangguan Stres Pasca Trauma, itulah yang dialami Hyungseob. Ia akan menangis dan mengamuk bila ada orang asing berada disekitarnya. Bahkan tidak jarang ia melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya, seperti menyayat pergelangan tangan dengan pisau atau terjun dari atap rumah sakit.

Mengetahui keadaan Hyungseob, tentu saja Woojin sangat marah. Ia bahkan mencari tahu sendiri orang-orang tersebut, kemudian mendatanginya dan menghajar mereka hingga babak belur. Untunglah orang-orang itu sudah dipenjara dengan dakwaan telah melakukan pelecehan seksual dan penganiayaan. Namun hal itu tetap tidak mengubah Hyungseob. Hyungseob telah jatuh terpuruk terlalu dalam.

Karena hal itulah akhirnya Woojin memutuskan untuk pindah tugas ke rumah sakit jiwa tempat Hyungseob dirawat. Selain lebih dekat dari apartemennya, pemuda itu ingin merawat Hyugseob dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Woojin juga merasa bersalah karena seharusnya malam itu ia menjemput Hyungseob sehingga kekasihnya itu tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan menganggap bahwa Hyungseob adalah orang yang beruntung karena Woojin begitu mencintainya tanpa syarat. Tanpa perlu mengatakannya, Woojin sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang dirasakan dan apa yang menjadi keinginan Hyungseob. Seperti apapun keadaan Hyungseob, Woojin tetap menjadikan pemuda manis itu sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Karena Hyungseob adalah sumber dari segala kebahagiaan Woojin.

oooOooo

 _Sometimes sad memories_

 _Will bring tears in your eyes_

 _But please remember this, I'm the one_

 _Who's breathing for you_

 _._

"Dokter Park! Hyungseob mengamuk lagi!"

Woojin yang baru akan duduk, seketika kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke ruang rawat Hyungseob. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada pemuda manis itu. Ia khawatir Hyungseob akan melakukan sesuatu yang nekat walaupun itu diluar kendali tubuh dan pikirannya.

Sesampainya di ruang rawat Hyungseob, Woojin melihat pemuda manis itu tengah mengacungkan pisau buah kearah perawat yang mencoba menenangkannya. Tubuh ramping nan rapuh itu bergetar hebat karena ketakutan, Woojin bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI!"

Teriakan Hyungseob menggema hingga sudut-sudut kamar. Maniknya mengeluarkan kristal bening yang membentuk aliran kecil di kedua pipi tirusnya. Bibir pucatnya digigit dengan kuat hingga berdarah. Selalu seperti ini bila Hyungseob sedang _episodic_ , sikap defensifnya benar-benar menakutkan sekaligus membahayakan.

Perlahan Woojin mendekat, ia tidak ingin memancing Hyungseob berbuat sesuatu yang lebih nekat dari ini. Ekspresinya begitu tenang karena ia sedang berhadapan dengan pemuda kesayangannya.

"Hyungseob, tenangkan dirimu. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu." Kata Woojin. Namun Hyungseob menatap nyalang kearah pemuda itu sambil mengayunkan pisau buah secara _random._

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI!" jerit Hyungseob kalap.

"Oke, aku tidak mendekat. Tapi kau tenang dulu. Berikan pisaunya padaku, nanti kau terluka." Bujuk Woojin dengan lembut. Hyungseob bergeming, ia tetap memasang sikap waspada pada Woojin dan perawat-perawatnya.

"Sayangku... Tolong berikan pisaunya padaku, oke?"

Woojin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hyungseob secara perlahan. Setelah berada di jarak yang menurutnya aman dan dekat, Woojin langsung merebut pisau itu dari tangan Hyungseob dan melemparnya ke bawah sofa. Hyungseob terkesiap kaget, ia langsung memberontak dari cekalan Woojin.

"BERIKAN PISAUNYA PADAKU! BIARKAN AKU MATI SAJA!" Hyungseob bergerak tidak terkendali ketika Woojin memeluknya. Woojin kewalahan, tetapi ia tidak ingin Hyungseob berbuat semakin nekat. Ia mengeluarkan injeksi dari saku _snelli_ -nya dan menyuntikkannya di lengan kiri Hyungseob. Perlahan, gerakan Hyungseob melemah dan akhirnya ia lemas di pelukan Woojin. Obat penenang itu bereaksi dengan cepat.

Woojin menggendong Hyungseob dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Ia menyelimuti tubuh ramping itu dengan rapat, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening dengan lembut. Mata elangnya memandang sendu sosok terkasihnya itu yang kini sedang dalam pengaruh obat penenang. Hatinya teriris perih tatkala melihat orang yang paling ia cintai begitu rapuh dan lemah. Tetapi Woojin tidak boleh ikut terpuruk. Ia harus kuat karena saat ini dirinyalah yang menjadi tempat bersandar sekaligus tumpuan bagi Hyungseob.

Bagi Hyungseob, Woojin adalah hidupnya, dan bagi Woojin, Hyungseob adalah nafasnya.

oooOooo

 _I missed your scent_

 _When it had been so long_

 _At the moment I realized I can see you_

 _A flower inside of me bloomed again_

 _It's been so long, more than I expected_

 _It might have been a little late_

 _We lingered outside and_

 _It made the temperature of our mind became cold_

 _No need to hold your shaking lips anymore_

 _You did your best, come to me and lean on me comfortably_

 _And don't worry_

 _Now, there's only you and me_...

.

Mengunjungi kamar rawat Hyungseob merupakan sebuah rutinitas yang wajib dilakukan Woojin. Paling tidak minimal satu kali ia datang untuk menjenguk pemuda manis itu sebentar sebelum bertugas. Ia harus memastikan Hyungseob baik-baik saja sebelum ia meminta beberapa orang perawat untuk menjaga pemuda manis itu saat ia sedang bertugas.

Hyungseob sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik. Ia mulai tersenyum ketika disapa dan mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan orang lain selain Woojin disekitarnya. Sikapnya sudah tidak seapatis dulu. Tentu saja itu membuat hati Woojin menghangat, Hyungseob-nya perlahan kembali.

Woojin tersenyum ketika melihat Hyungseob sedang mengunyah permen sambil bermain _game_ di ponsel miliknya. Woojin sengaja meminjamkan ponselnya pada Hyungseob agar pemuda manis itu memiliki kegiatan dan tidak melamun.

"Selamat pagi, Hyungseob~" sudah ribuan kali kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Woojin. Namun baru kali ini ditanggapi dengan senyum manis oleh Hyungseob.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Woojin sambil duduk disamping Hyungseob. Hyungseob menunjukkan _game_ _cooking academy_ yang sedang ia mainkan pada si dokter muda. Woojin tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Hyungseob dengan lembut.

"Nanti siang kau terapi, ya." kata Woojin, yang membuat senyum Hyungseob pudar seketika. Manik bulat itu bergetar takut. Woojin langsung memberikan pelukan hangat dan mengecup puncak kepala Hyungseob untuk menenangkan.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Setelah aku selesai bertugas, aku akan langsung datang ke ruang terapi dan menemanimu disana sampai selesai." kata Woojin. Hyungseob meremas kerah _snelli_ yang dikenakan Woojin dengan erat, seolah tidak membiarkan pemuda itu pergi. Woojin mengangkat dagu Hyungseob agar wajah manis itu menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku dulu. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disampingmu." Woojin kembali memeluk Hyungseob dengan erat, sementara Hyungseob menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Woojin, menghirup aroma maskulin yang ia rindukan.

"Hanya ada kau dan aku, Hyungseob. Tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan menyentuhmu dan menyakitimu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, sayang~"

oooOooo

 _Baby just one kiss for love_

 _One kiss for us_

 _Tell me your story, softly to my lips_

 _Baby just one kiss for love_

 _One kiss for our love_

 _Eternally, in my arms_

 _._

Hyungseob tidak perlu mengatakan apapun yang ia rasakan dan ia inginkan, karena Woojin begitu memahaminya. Termasuk dalam membagi kisah pahit yang ia alami, Woojin tidak perlu banyak bertanya untuk tahu seberapa dalamnya luka yang ia dapatkan di malam kelam itu.

Seperti malam ini, Woojin yang sudah selesai bertugas langsung datang ke kamar Hyungseob. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Hyungseob meringkuk di bawah selimut dan menangis lirih. Tubuh ramping nan rapuh itu bergetar hebat seiring dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hyungseob, ada apa?" tanya Woojin. Hyungseob yang menyadari kedatangan Woojin langsung berbalik dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Nafasnya berderu cepat seperti ketakutan. Seperti biasa, Woojin hanya diam sambil mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan lembut.

"Ssstt... aku ada disini." Bisik Woojin dengan sayang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Hyungseob, kemudian memagut bibir tipis itu dengan lembut. Hyungseob memejamkan matanya, membiarkan airmatanya jatuh diantara ciuman mereka. Tidak ada nafsu, yang ada hanya ungkapan cinta yang tidak bisa diucapkan lewat kata-kata.

Perlahan, nafas Hyungseob mulai teratur dan ia mulai tenang. Woojin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap kesayangannya itu dengan lembut. Cara itu selalu ampuh untuk menenangkan Hyungseob yang nyaris _episodic._ Hyungseob tidak perlu bercerita apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini pada Woojin. Cukup dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut, semua perasaannya telah tercurahkan begitu saja dan Woojin akan mengerti.

Seperti itulah arti Woojin di mata Hyungseob. Baginya, Woojin adalah cahayanya, pelita dalam hidupnya yang gelap, dan itulah alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin Woojin menjauh darinya. Ia mencintai Woojin, sedalam Woojin mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

The End

 ** _Entah kenapa tiap denger lagi OneKiss-nya Nu'est ini pasti bawaannya baper mulu, malah keinget sama Jinseob mulu. Makanya aku buat lagu ini versinya mereka dan semoga feel-nya dapet._**

 ** _And last but not least, makasih banget buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri buat baca FF ini dan kasih review. Aku bener-bener menghargai kalian semua. Love you all~_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Hujan**

 **Cast : -Park Wooin**

 **-Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Rinai hujan basahi aku_

 _Temani sepi yang mengendap_

 _Kala aku mengingatmu_

 _Dan semua saat manis itu_

 _._

"Hyungseob! Aku duluan ya!"

Hyungseob melambaikan tangannya kearah Euiwoong yang sudah berlari menyusul Haknyeon. Kemudian ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit yang terlihat kelabu. Sepertinya hari ini hujan akan mengguyur kota lagi seperti kemarin sore. Pemuda manis itu merogoh tasnya mencari benda yang selalu tersedia di musim seperti ini.

 _Tes!_

Setitik air jatuh tepat di hidung bangir Hyungseob. Sekali lagi ia mendongak, merasakan tetesan lain yang semakin banyak mengenai wajahnya. Buru-buru ia berteduh sebelum anak-anak air itu sukses membuatnya basah kuyup.

"Duh, aku lupa bawa payung." Gumam Hyungseob pelan. Ia pun belari ke halte bus yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sekolahnya. Beruntung bagi Hyungseob karena halte tidak terlalu ramai.

Hujan hari ini tidak terlalu deras seperti kemarin, tetapi tetap saja bisa membuat sakit kalau nekat menerobos. Hyungseob tidak sebodoh itu untuk menerobos hujan. Jarak dari sekolah menuju rumahnya cukup jauh. Jadi lebih baik ia naik bus atau menunggu hujan sedikit reda kalau memang mau berjalan kaki.

 _Eh, jadi teringat sesuatu_.

Hyungseob memandang air hujan yang turun sambil tersenyum. Ingatanya berputar kembali pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, sebuah momen yang membuat pemuda manis itu menyukai hujan.

Momen manis yang sangat membekas di hati Hyungseob dengan _orang itu._

oooOooo

 _Segalanya seperti mimpi kujalani hidup sendiri_

 _Andai waktu berganti_

 _Aku tetap takkan berubah_

 _._

*Flashback*

Bibir mungil semerah _cherry_ itu terus menggumamkan kalimat umpatan kesal dengan pelan. Ini adalah hari yang buruk untuknya karena hujan mengguyur kota sejak subuh. Akibatnya adalah seragamnya sudah lembap, nyaris basah. Sepatu kesayangannya pun jadi basah dan kotor. Hari yang buruk juga turut disumbangkan oleh bus yang biasa ia naiki belum terlihat. Ngomong-ngomong, ia sudah menunggu di halte hampir satu jam.

"Kapan berhenti, sih?"

Pemuda manis dengan nama Ahn Hyungseob tidak berhenti merutuki hujan yang masih setia menunjukkan eksistensinya di bumi. Ini adalah hari senin, dan hujan sudah merusak _mood-_ nya sejak membuka mata tadi pagi.

Hyungseob benci hujan. Alasannya sederhana, hujan membuat semuanya menjadi basah. Ditambah lagi, angin akan menjadi lebih dingin ketika hujan turun, dan Hyungseob benci itu.

"Ugh, apa hujannya tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti?"

Lagi-lagi kalimat kesal itu keluar dari bibir tipis Hyungseob. Ia tidak peduli ketika orang-orang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Daripada mengeluh, akan lebih baik bila kau bersyukur ketika hujan turun."

Hyungseob sontak menoleh ketika seseorang menyahutnya. Tak jauh darinya, seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya sedang mendongak menatap hujan. Mata elang pemuda itu sekilas melirik Hyungseob yang bersungut-sungut sebal.

"Apa yang perlu disyukuri dari hujan? Semuanya jadi basah karena hujan." Kata Hyungseob sengit. Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas hingga memperlihatkan gingsulnya. Untuk sesaat Hyungseob terpana, sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan padangannya ke tanah.

"Kau pikir air yang selama ini kau pakai mandi dan minum itu darimana?"

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang halte yang kering, menatap Hyungseob yang memicing kearahnya.

"Tentu saja dari perusahaan listrik dan air!"

Hyungseob melotot sebal ketika pemuda bersurai merah itu tertawa. Ia tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang menertawakannya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau polos, sih? Memangnya air dari perusahaan itu muncul secara ajaib begitu? Itu dari air tanah. Nah, air tanah itu sebelumnya juga dari air hujan!"

Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Mana peduli ia soal air tanah dan air hujan? Yang penting bagi pemuda manis itu adalah bisa mandi dan minum air yang bersih, tidak penting darimana datangnya air itu.

"Lagipula, hujan itu berkah. Tuhan menurunkan rezeki dan kebahagiaan orang-orang melalui hujan. Karena tidak banyak orang yang bisa menikmati hujan seperti kita. Bahkan di negara lain, hujan adalah kejadian yang sangat jarang sampai kehadirannya begitu dinantikan."

Hyungseob terdiam mendengar ucapan si pemuda bergingsul yang mendadak serius. Tanpa sadar, ia menelisik pemuda itu dengan seksama.

 _Rambut merah yang keren, sorot mata yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, senyum yang manis, rahang yang tegas, badan yang tegap... Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Ahn Hyungseob?_

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan kemudian memasang wajah ketus lagi untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang baru saja hinggap di kepalanya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Aku hanya tidak suka pada orang yang tidak bisa bersyukur. Tuhan menciptakan segala sesuatunya dengan manfaat dan untuk disyukuri, tetapi masih saja ada orang-orang sepertimu yang tidak bisa bersyukur."

Hyungseob mengeryit tidak mengerti, bagian mana dari hujan yang patut ia syukuri? Seragam dan sepatunya sampai basah seperti ini karena hujan. Busnya datang terlambat juga karena hujan. Lalu apa yang harus disyukuri?

"Kenapa aku harus bersyukur disaat hujan membuatku menjadi sial? Dan tadi katamu, hujan itu berkah? Berkah apanya?" dengus Hyungseob. Pemuda itu menyungging senyum sekilas.

"Kau harus bersyukur. Ini hari senin dan biasanya selalu ada upacara setiap senin. Tapi karena hujan kau tidak perlu ikut upacara. Pelajaran juga jadi mundur karena biasanya guru-guru malas mengajar saat hujan."

Hyungseob tertegun, benar juga yang dikatakan pemuda ini. Biasanya kalau hujan turun deras begini sekolahnya akan membatalkan kegiatan upacara dan memundurkan jadwal pelajaran. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan itu sejak tadi, ya?

"Hmm, kau benar juga." Gumam Hyungseob pelan. "Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa hujan kau sebut sebagai berkah."

Pemuda itu mendekat kearah Hyungseob, masih dengan senyum yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Mendadak Hyungseob jadi salah tingkah, ia panik sendiri ketika pemuda itu sedikit menundukkan badan kearahnya.

"Aku bisa hidup karena adanya hujan, dan karena hujan, aku bisa bertemu pemuda yang manis dan menggemaskan sepertimu." Pemuda itu mengusak surai hitam Hyungseob dengan lembut. "Namaku Park Woojin, dan kurasa kita satu sekolah. Aku kelas 11-2."

Pemuda bernama Park Woojin itu tersenyum miring memamerkan gingsulnya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menerobos hujan yang sudah sedikit reda. Hyungseob bengong untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan mencari pemuda tadi.

"Hei, namaku Ahn Hyungseob!"

Woojin menoleh dan mengangkat jempolnya, kemudian kembali berjalan sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan. Hyungseob tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang yang aneh, tetapi mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar, dan untuk pertama kalinya Hyungseob tersenyum karena hujan.

Sepertinya Hyungseob mulai menyukai hujan.

oooOooo

 _Aku selalu bahagia saat hujan turun_

 _Karena aku dapat mengenalmu_

 _Untukku sendiri..._

 _._

Sepertinya cuaca sedang ingin bermain-main dengan umat manusia. Matahari yang tadinya sedang bersemangat menunjukkan eksistensinya, tiba-tiba meredup tertutup awan yang menghitam. Kemudian anak-anak air mulai berlomba-lomba untuk turun ke bumi dengan cepat, yang membuat orang-orang langsung berhamburan mencari tempat berteduh.

Lagi-lagi Hyungseob terjebak hujan. Rapat panitia acara akhir tahun tadi benar-benar alot dan membuat pemuda manis itu tidak segera pulang. Akibatnya? Ya seperti ini, Hyungseob harus menunggu hingga hujan reda karena ia lupa membawa payung. Untung saat ini ia ada di sekolah, setidaknya ia berada di tempat yang aman sekaligus menikmati _WiFi_ sekolah yang sedang kencang-kencangnya. Lumayan untuk menonton drama favoritnya.

Sedang asyik menonton drama lewat ponselnya, tiba-tiba Hyungseob teralihkan oleh sesosok pemuda yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan _outdooor._ Bukan apa-apa, tapi saat ini hujan benar-benar deras dan pemuda itu seolah tidak terusik dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup karena air hujan.

 _Seperti pernah lihat dia. Tapi dimana?_

Hyungseob mencoba me- _recall_ ingatannya. Sosok pemuda itu seperti tidak asing baginya. Rambut merah, tubuh tegap, _handband_ warna hitam di tangan kanan, _piercing_ kecil di telinga kiri.

 _Eh, itu Park Woojin kan?_

Langsung saja Hyungseob meminjam payung dari adik kelasnya yang kebetulan akan pulang dan berlari kecil menghampiri sosok di tengah lapangan itu.

"Woojin! Ayo berteduh, nanti kau sakit kalau hujan-hujanan!"

Hyungseob sengaja berteriak karena suara hujan benar-benar berisik. Ia yakin suaranya yang lembut akan kalah dengan tetesan air yang tumpah dari langit itu.

Woojin menoleh karena merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Mata elangnya sedikit membola ketika melihat pemuda manis yang pernah bertemu dengannya di halte beberapa hari lalu sedang berdiri di dekatnya sambil membawa payung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau pergilah ke tempat teduh, nanti sepatumu basah!" kata Woojin. Hyungseob tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menariknya ke tepi. Woojin nyaris terjungkal karena tarikan tiba-tiba itu, tetapi untungnya ia bisa segera menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya.

"Kau ini bodoh apa bagaimana? Hujan deras begini malah main basket!"

Hyungseob mengeluarkan isi tasnya mencari handuk kecil yang biasa ia bawa sambil mengomel. Sementara itu Woojin hanya terkekeh melihat bibir mungil pemuda manis itu sibuk menggerutu dengan cepat.

"Nih, keringkan rambutmu!" Hyungseob mengulurkan handuk berwarna _baby blue_ miliknya pada Woojin, yang langsung diterima pemuda itu tanpa berkomentar.

"Otakmu tercecer di jalan? Kenapa tidak berteduh padahal sudah tahu hujan deras." Kata Hyungseob.

"Duh, senangnya diperhatikan orang cantik sepertimu." Kata Woojin, yang membuat Hyungseob membulatkan maniknya.

"Aku ini laki-laki, bodoh!" umpat Hyungseob, namun wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Woojin gemas dibuatnya.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kau memang cantik, perhatian juga. Padahal kita baru kenal beberapa hari yang lalu."

 _Eh, benar juga. Kenapa aku perhatian pada orang ini?_ , Hyungseob yang baru saja menyadari tindakannya langsung menunduk sambil berdehem kecil.

"Tidak usah kepedean. Aku hanya tidak mau repot-repot menyeretmu kalau kau pingsan karena kedinginan." Dengus Hyungseob dengan gugup. Woojin terkekeh, tangannya terulur untuk mencubit pipi _chubby_ Hyungseob.

"Ish! Sakit!" jerit Hyungseob sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Kau itu menggemaskan sekali, tahu?" Woojin duduk disamping Hyungseob yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Terima kasih sudah peduli. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang peduli padaku."

Hyungseob tertegun ketika menyadari suara Woojin yang sedikit sendu. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan duduknya pada pemuda itu dan menempatkan tangannya diatas punggung tangan Woojin.

"Teman-temanmu kemana? Kenapa kau main basket sendirian?" tanya Hyungseob. Woojin menunduk untuk melihat tangan Hyungseob yang sedang memegang tangannya untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku tidak punya teman." Kata Woojin pendek. Hyungseob mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Hei, yang benar saja? Mana mungkin Woojin tidak punya teman satu orang pun?

"Kau pasti tidak percaya, tapi aku memang tidak punya teman sejak kecil." Woojin menarik nafas sejenak. "Aku berbeda dengan kalian, dan itulah membuatku tidak pernah punya teman dan tidak pernah tahu rasanya diperhatikan oleh orang lain selain keluargaku sendiri."

Hyungseob mengamati Woojin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki untuk mencari dimana letak perbedaan yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Tetapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Apa yang berbeda? Kau sama sepertiku." Tukas Hyungseob bingung.

"Aku punya penyakit yang unik, yang mungkin terbilang langka. Aku alergi dengan sinar matahari."

Hyungseob tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Woojin. Sementara Woojin hanya mengukir senyum tipis, ia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi pemuda manis itu.

"Yang benar saja?! mana ada penyakit seperti itu?!" pekik Hyungseob heboh.

"Kau pernah melihatku diluar ketika matahari sedang terik? Atau pernah melihatku ikut olahraga saat kelasku sedang olahraga di lapangan _outdoor_ dan cuaca sedang cerah?"

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya. Kelas 11-2 punya jadwal olahraga yang sama dengan kelasnya. Tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat Woojin saat mereka sedang berolahraga di lapangan _outdoor._

"Aku alergi sinar matahari sejak kecil. Aku akan langsung sesak nafas, kejang bahkan sampai pingsan kalau terkena sinar matahari langsung. Mungkin terdengar aneh untukmu, tapi tubuhku benar-benar tidak bisa mentolerir terhadap sinar matahari. Aku hanya bisa keluar saat mendung atau saat malam tiba. Makanya aku suka hujan karena hanya saat itulah aku bisa keluar ruangan dengan bebas."

"Lalu bagaimana kau ke sekolah kalau cuaca sedang terik?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Aku selalu memakai jaket atau _sweater_ atau apapun yang bisa menutupi tubuhku dari sinar matahari. Selama tidak terkena sinar matahari langsung, aku baik-baik saja." kata Woojin.

Hyungseob tertegun. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa waktu itu Woojin memintanya untuk mensyukuri hujan. Karena pemuda bergingsul itu hanya "hidup" ketika hujan turun, hanya saat itulah Woojin bisa menikmati indahnya dunia yang tidak bisa ia nikmati saat matahari sedang cerah.

"Sudah. Kenapa jadi melankolis begini sih?" gerutu Hyungseob, yang membuat Woojin tertawa gemas untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemuda manis dengn bibir mungil semerah _cherry_ itu sudah menyita seluruh perhatiannya sejak pertemuan mereka di halte.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Woojin.

"Aku lupa bawa payung. Makanya aku menunggu sampai hujan reda." Hyungseob kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Tunggu disini Aku belikan minuman hangat untukmu. Kau pasti kedinginan."

Woojin menyungging seringai tipis yang membuat gingsulnya terlihat mengintip. "Duh, rasanya seperti diperhatikan pacar sendiri~"

Buk!

Tangan ramping Hyungseob secara otomatis melayang memukul lengan Woojin dengan keras, yang membuat pemuda tampat itu meringis kecil.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan pacarmu!" dengus Hyungseob.

"Kalau aku minta kau jadi pacarku sekarang bagaimana? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu di halte." kata Woojin tanpa basa-basi yang membuat Hyungseob terbengong.

Siapapun tolong ingatkan Hyungseob untuk tetap bernafas.

oooOooo

 _Selalu ada cerita tersimpan dihatiku_

 _Tentang kau dan hujan_

 _Tengan cinta kita yang mengalir_

 _Seperti air..._

 _._

Setelah momen terjebak hujan di sekolah beberapa waktu lalu, akhirnya Woojin dan Hyungseob resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Memang tidak terlalu mencolok, karena mereka terlihat biasa saja saat didepan siswa lain. Namun ketika hanya berdua, terutama Hyungseob, mereka tidak canggung untuk bermanja satu sama lain.

Siang ini, Hyungseob yang baru keluar dari ruang klub menangkap momen yang tidak biasa. Ia melihat Woojin diseret oleh beberapa siswa kelas 12 ke lapangan belakang. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, wajah senior-seniornya sedang marah. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka begitu marah pada Woojin sampai menarik pemuda bergingsul itu ke lapangan belakang.

Kepanikan langsung menyergap Hyungseob. Pasalnya cuaca hari ini sedang cerah, yang artinya matahari sedang bersinar tanpa ragu. Hyungseob ingat kalau Woojin alergi sinar matahari, dan sekarang pemuda itu diseret ke lapangan belakang tanpa pakaian lengan panjang untuk menutup tubuhnya.

Hyungseob segera berlari mengejar Woojin. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan makian dan umpatan siswa lain yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak di koridor. Yang saat ini ada di pikirannya adalah Woojin. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya. Benar saja, ketika sampai di lapangan belakang, Hyungseob melihat Woojin sudah terkapar tidak berdaya dengan nafas tersengal dan tubuh yang bergetar. Rasanya jantung pemuda manis itu sudah terhempas ke tanah detik itu juga.

"BERHENTI! JANGAN SAKITI WOOJIN!" Hyungseob menjerit sekuat tenaga dan berlari menghampiri Woojin yang sudah lemas, nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Siswa kelas 12 yang tadinya mengeroyok Woojin langsung pergi dari sana.

Hyungseob berlutut dan menarik Woojin ke pelukannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindarkan pemuda itu dari sinar matahari.

"Woojin, kau bisa mendengarku kan?" tanya Hyungseob dengan suara bergetar hebat menahan tangis. Woojin tersenyum tipis, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi gembil Hyungseob.

Hyungseob segera memapah Woojin dan membawanya ke tempat teduh, yang tidak terkena sinar matahari. Pemuda manis itu sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhnya yang mungil berbeda jauh dengan Woojin yang tegap. Tetapi akhirnya ia bisa sampai di depan ruang sekretariat kesiswaan yang sudah tidak terpakai. Hyungseob mendudukkan Woojin disana dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"H-hyungseob... Hh..."

"Ssstt, jangan katakan apapun dulu." Kata Hyungseob.

"Rasanya sakit~ Hh... Tolong, H-Hyungseob~" ujar Woojin lirih dengan nafas tersengal. Hyungseob semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Airmatanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipi gembilnya.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu, hm?" ujar Hyungseob parau. Bibir pucat Woojin menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ja-jangan menangis... Hh... Rasanya s-sakit s-sekali me-lihatmu... Hh... menangis..." kata Woojin. Hyungseob mengusap rambut merah Woojin yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Saat ini ia hanya berharap hujan turun agar Woojin tidak tersiksa seperti ini.

 _Brrzz!_

Tuhan mendengar do'a Hyungseob. Tak lama setelahnya, hujan benar-benar turun dengan deras. Langit yang tadinya cerah seketika gelap dan mendung. Hyungseob bersyukur, Tuhan mengabulkan do'anya. Pemuda manis itu bahkan bisa melihat Woojin berangsur membaik beberapa saat setelah hujan turun. Meski masih pucat, setidaknya Woojin tidak selemah tadi.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Hyungseob. Woojin mengangguk, kemudian ia balik memeluk Hyungseob dan mengecup puncak kepala pemuda itu dengan sayang.

"Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir sampai menangis seperti tadi." Bisik Woojin lembut. Hyungseob langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Woojin.

"Jangan seperti tadi lagi. Rasanya aku seperti akan mati melihatmu tersiksa begitu." Kata Hyungseob.

"Tidak akan terjadi lagi, Hyungseob." Woojin kembali mencium puncak kepala Hyungseob dengan sayang. "Aku mencintaimu~"

Detik ini juga Hyungseob menyatakan kalau ia menyukai hujan. Karena hujan telah menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari maut dan bahaya. Benar kata Woojin, hujan adalah anugerah indah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan.

oooOooo

 _Aku selalu bahagia saat hujan turun_

 _Karena aku dapat mengenalmu_

 _Untukku sendiri..._

 _Aku bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari_

 _Karena hujan pernah menahanmu disini_

 _Untukku..._

Woojin sedang berkutat di dapur saat Hyungseob datang merusuh ke apartemennya. Pemuda manis itu terlihat kerepotan membawa banyak belanjaan ditangannya. Woojin dengan sigap mengambil alih semua barang itu dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku, sih? Sudah tahu bawa banyak barang begini masih saja sok tegar." Kata Woojin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sengaja beli banyak amunisi untuk _marathon_ film nanti." Ujar Hyungseob. Ia membongkar belanjaannya dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Rata-rata yang dibeli pemuda manis itu adalah makanan instan dan _snack_. Woojin sampai geleng-geleng melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau membeli yang seperti ini? Ini tidak sehat, Hyungseob." Tegur Woojin. Hyungseob _nyengir_ mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Hehe, habisnya enak sih. Lagipula mana enak nonton film tanpa makanan ringan?" tukas Hyungseob membela diri. Woojin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil kekasihnya lantaran terlalu gemas.

"Iya, aku tahu ini enak. Tapi ini tidak sehat. Daripada beli _snack_ , lebih baik kau beli buah-buahan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena makan makanan seperti ini terus, sayang." Kata Woojin dengan lembut.

 _Blush~_

Terima kasih untuk Woojin dan kalimat gombalnya yang sukses membuat Hyungseob merona sampai telinga. Pemuda manis itu langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Iya, maafkan aku." Cicit Hyungseob dengan gugup. Ia masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak menggila akibat ucapan pemuda bergingsul yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah. Simpan semuanya ini di lemari. Untung aku masih punya stok buah-buahan banya. Kita _ngemil_ buah saja, ya." kata Woojin. Ia pun mengeluarkan apel, pepayan, nanas, stroberi, dan buah-buahan lain dari kulkasnya dan mengupasnya satu per satu dengan cepat.

"Kau mau apa?"

Woojin langsung menoleh saat melihat Hyungseob mengambil pisau dari lemari peralatan.

"Mau bantu memotong buah." Jawab Hyungseob dengan polos. Woojin tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jarimu terpotong. Duduklah yang manis di ruang tengah, biar aku yang menyiapkan ini semua." Ujar Woojin. Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tidak boleh membantu.

"Tapi aku mau bantuin~" rengek Hyungseob. Woojin mengelap tangannya kemudian mengusap pipi gembil kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Bantu aku menyiapkan filmnya saja, ya. Sebentar lagi aku menyusul ke ruang tengah. Kau mau kan?" kata Woojin. Hyungseob langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia berlari kecil ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV serta _DVD player_. Ia pun langsung memilih film yang akan ia tonton bersama Woojin. Sementara itu Woojin tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong buah.

Acara _marathorn_ film itu pun dimulai. Woojin duduk di sofa sementara Hyungseob menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Woojin sambil memeluk semangkuk buah-buahan yang tadi dipotong Woojin.

 _Brrzz!_

Sepasang sejoli itu menoleh bersamaan. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras, padahal tadi cuaca sedang baik-baik saja. Tanpa sadar Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kok tiba-tiba hujan sih?" keluh Hyungseob.

"Belakangan cuaca memang tidak menentu. Tapi setidaknya kita aman di dalam apartemen." Kata Woojin.

"Lalu bagaimana aku pulang kalau hujannya deras begini?" gerutu Hyungseob.

"Menginap saja disini. Aku masih punya satu kamar, milik sepupuku. Dia hari ini tidak pulang. Lagipula besok kita libur, kan?" kata Woojin.

"Lalu bajunya?"

"Pakai punya sepupuku dulu. Dia sama mungilnya denganmu, hanya saja lebih berisi." Kata Woojin. Hyungseob akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Toh, kapan lagi bisa berduaan begini dengan kekasihnya kalau bukan sekarang.

Tiga jam telah berlalu, sudah dua film yang diputar. Woojin melirik Hyungseob yang mendadak tenang. Padahal beberapa saat sebelumnya pemuda manis itu masih menjerit-jerit heboh ketika melihat film horor.

"Pantas saja tenang. Ternyata tidur." gumam Woojin yang baru menyadari kekasihnya tertidur pulas, dengan kedua tangan yang masih memeluk mangkuk buah yang hampir jatuh. Woojin langsung mengambil mangkuk itu dan meletakkannya di nakas. Ia pun mematikan TV dan _DVD player_ , lalu menggendong Hyungseob ke kamar ala _bridal style_.

"Eungh~" Hyungseob sedikit terusik karena gerakan itu. ia mengerutkan keningnya tidak nyaman.

"Ssshh... kita pindah ke kamar ya." bisik Woojin untuk menenangkan. Hyungseob secara otomatis mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Woojin dan kembali tertidur. Woojin terkekeh melihat wajah polos kekasihnya saat tidur. Benar-benar terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

Woojin membaringkan Hyungseob di ranjang dan menyelimutinya dengan rapat. Setelahnya ia berlutut agar bisa melihat wajah manis kekasihnya lebih dekat. Perlahan tangannya menelusuri wajah Hyungseob. Mulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi dan berakhir dengan bibir mungil semerah _cherry_ yang menarik perhatiannya sejak awal. semua hal yang ada pada diri Hyungseob adalah hal terbaik yang pernah Woojin temui.

"Aku bersyukur Tuhan telah mempertemukan kita saat hujan, dan sekarang hujan menahanmu disini bersamaku. Kau tahu, Hyungseob? Kau seperti peri hujan, yang terus membuatku hidup dari hari ke hari." Woojin mengecup bibir Hyungseob singkat. "Aku mencintaimu, peri hujanku~"

oooOooo

"Hei! Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri di tempat umum."

Lamunan Hyungseob seketika buyar mendengar teguran itu. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengagetkannya dan membuat fantasinya menghilang. Namun ia tersenym ketika melihat sosok tersebut.

"Kebiasaan sekali tidak membawa payung. Sudah tahu cuaca sedang buruk begini." Kata orang itu.

"Kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Kau belum sampai apartemen ketika aku pulang. Makanya aku yakin kau masih terjebak hujan disini."

"Aku lupa, tahu!" kata Hyungseob.

"Makanya turuti ucapanku. Selalu bawa payung kemanapun kau pergi supaya kalau cuaca tiba-tiba buruk kau bisa langsung pulang."

Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, tetapi orang yang ada didepannya ini benar.

"Aku benci kamu, Woojin!" dengus Hyungseob _ngambek._

Woojin, sosok yang sejak tadi menggoda Hyungseob, hanya terkekeh. Ia sangat suka ekspersi Hyungseob saat kesal seperti ini, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Woojin.

"Tidak mau. Nanti sepatuku kotor." Tolak Hyungseob. Namun ia terkesiap ketika Woojin melepas sepatunya sendiri. Kemudian ia berjongkok untuk melepas sepatu Hyungseob dan menggantinya dengan sepatu miliknya.

"Sepatumu aku simpan di tas supaya tidak kotor. Sekarang ayo kita pulang sebelum hujan tambah deras." Kata Woojin.

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Kau tidak pakai alas kaki?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting peri hujanku pulang dengan nyaman dan aman." Woojin mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyungseob. "Ayo kita pulang."

Hyungseob dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan itu. Mereka pun berjalan dibawah payung yang sama sambil sesekali bercanda. Bahkan Woojin tidak sungkan memeluk pinggang Hyungseob dan menariknya agar lebih dekat dengannya dan tidak terkena hujan.

Hujan memang menjadi berkah untuk Woojin dan Hyungseob, karena hujan telah menyatukan mereka. Dibawah rintik hujan, cerita mereka akan terus terbingkai manis seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

.

.

The End

 ** _Kyaaaaaaa aku nggak sanggup bayanginnya _ habis ngetik ini malah geregetan sendiri, bayangin kalo si gingsul beneran gitu sama ucup, kan gemes banget __**

 ** _Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review FF ini. Kusayang kalian semua wahai pendukung kapal JinSeob :*_**


End file.
